


Календарь на 2039 год

by Minilit



Series: Гэвин морской котик [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyday, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Это - описание картинок корпоративного календаря, которые должны быть эротическими? Эстетскими? Но Гэвин Рид...
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Series: Гэвин морской котик [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853593
Comments: 31
Kudos: 16





	1. Январь

**Author's Note:**

> Орфография тут слегка альтернативная, и это специально

1\. Гэвин в фартуке…  
И домашних штанах с кофтой! А вы чего хотели? Масло со сковородки брызгается ващет!

***

2\. Гэвин в костюме-тройке…  
Сидит на очень скучном совещании и рисует нецензурщину под прикрытием папки и должности менеджера.

***

3\. Гэвин в халате врача…  
Невыспавшийся и небритый, курит возле обшарпанный двери, дожидаясь, пока ему разрешат войти к судмедэкспертам.

***

4\. Гэвин в очках и с планшетом…  
Прчется под столом, озорно блестя глазами, явно стырив эти вещи у коллеги в рамках розыгрыша, достойного третьеклашки.

***

5\. Гэвин в каске…  
И полном костюме пожарного, потому что позировать на ФОНЕ ОТКРЫТОГО ОГНЯ РАЗМЕРОМ С ДОМ У МЕНЯ НА ЛБУ САМОУБИЙЦА НЕ НАПИСАНО он отказался.

***

6\. Гэвин в пляжных трусах…  
И полотенце, окститесь, извращуги, синие люди никого не возбуждают, а календари обычно делаются в декабре где я свернул не туда???

***

7\. Гэвин на капоте машины…  
Неловко скатывается в джинсах, потому что рефлекс проскользнуть по препятствию и спрятаться за укрытие он коп в конце концов!

***

8\. Гэвин с широко расставленными ногами…  
Шманает (подозреваемого) фотографа, надевает наручники и зачитывает права, потому как рефлексы мать твою не подходи ко мне со спины

***

9\. Гэвин в муке…  
Чихает и отплевывается с силой ядовитого вулкана, потому что брать БАНДУ В ПЕКАРНЕ БОЛЬШЕ БЛЯДЬ НИКОГДА очень затруднительно.

***

10\. Гэвин с резиновой дубинкой…  
Опирается на нее, потому как алло, я детектив, а не ОМОН и не патруль, я ващет другим преступников бью?

***

11\. Гэвин в машинном масле…  
Очень аккуратно чистит пистолет над газеткой, ибо не смазанное оружие, чтобы вы знали, способно подвести хозяина в самый неожиданный момент!

***

12\. Гэвин со стаканом виски…  
Лежит на барной стойке и пускает в нее слюни, потому что должна быть у него и личная жизнь, да отвалите папарацци, я на календарь подписывался, а не на фанатичное документирование!

***

13\. Гэвин в галстуке…  
Срывает его с матюками потому что на работу под прикрытием он согласен, а на галстук нет!

***

14\. Гэвин в пижаме…  
Бесформенной, растянутой, с протертыми до дыр коленками, показывает незамысловатую конфигурацию пальцев вместо «доброе утро».

***

15\. Гэвин с фарфоровой чашкой чая…  
Бурно радуется, потому что на фарфоре остались «пальчики», нет ну вывидели, наверняка убийца дворецкий, чаи гонял, идиота кусок!

***

16\. Гэвин с деловым видом за терминалом…  
Просто сидит. Взгляд стеклянный, реакции заторможенные, надо больше спать, надо спать больше, клавиатура выглядит мягкой, ммм…

***

17\. Гэвин покраснел и развалился в кресле…  
Обессиленно придерживая чашку горячего чаю и запивая им антигистаминные, аллергия, бессердечная ты сука.

***

18\. Гэвин нагло смотрит в камеру…  
Пожирая уведенный из-под носа вечно голодного Коллинза последний пончик.

***

19\. Гэвин в блестящих туфлях…  
Аккуратно прыгает через лужи, потому что ну какого рожна мать вашу именно сегодня дождь ну?!

***

20\. Гэвин с голливудской улыбкой…  
Смотрит на подозреваемого, помахивая ордером на арест.

***

21\. Гэвин за столом при свечах…  
Пытается поджарить на открытом пламени сосиску, потому как свет отрубили аж до завтра, а плита электрическая.

***

22\. Гэвин в шелковом халате…  
Прыгает по рингу в ожидании поединка на кубок участка.

***

23\. Гэвин с котёнком…  
Гладит мелочь по башке по пути в ветеринару и прикрывает полой куртки.

***

24\. Гэвин с напряжёнными плечами и шеей…  
Слушает выговор от капитана, звук голоса которого сотрясает стены.

***

25\. Гэвин взъерошенный…  
Медленно поднимается по пожарной лестнице вслед за преступником, не забывая поминать бога всуе.

***

26\. Гэвин в ремнях…  
Пытается застегнуть портупею для кобуры, но эта бляцкая заклёпка все никак не хочет, кто это вообще придумал?!

***

27\. Гэвин в свете аквариума…  
Аккуратно собирает выпавших из разбитой ёмкости рыбок.

***

28\. Гэвин в полумраке…  
Запинается и прыгает на одной ноге, потому что где этот чертов выключатель, что за херня, кто в этом дебильном подвале свет вообще выключает?!

***

29\. Гэвин на кружевной подушке…  
Отталкивает от себя взбесившуюся бабку-андроида, Камски там вообще ку-ку такое на Киберлайфе собирать?!

***

30\. Гэвин с кредиткой…  
Задумчиво разглядывает терминал, который сообщает, что такие карты не принимаются последние 20 лет примерно.

***

31\. Гэвин с телефоном...  
Хэхэкает с мемасиков и фоток одноклассниц в Инстаграмме, потому что кое-что не устаревает и некоторые чувства не ржавеют, особенно если чувство юмора. 


	2. Февраль

32\. Гэвин в постели…  
Сладострастно сопящий в подушку, укатанный в три одеяла и ещё с бонусной подушкой в руках. Он просто зверь в постели — спать способен сутками.

***

33\. Гэвин с розовой мягкой игрушкой в руках…  
Прорывается за убегающим подозреваемым сквозь игрушечный магазин, а ну стой куда, там трансформеры, да есть в тебе хоть что-то человеческое?!

***

34\. Гэвин в ковбойской шляпе…  
Ведёт опрос свидетелей на КомикКоне, прикидываясь Лимонадным Джо? Чуваком из Вестворлда? Р2Д2? Для тебя я буду кем угодно, дорогуша. Кстати, вопрос…

***

35\. Гэвин возле фикуса…  
Воровато подливает ему в горшок остывшую чайную заварку, там же тоже листья, чувак, надеюсь, тебе по вкусу.

***

36\. Гэвин с испачканным в мороженом носом…  
Увлеченно уплетает рожок на месте преступления в парке развлечений, возле чертова колеса, в конце концов, когда он ещё сюда выберется?

***

37\. Гэвин в липнущей к телу одежде…  
Вылезает из реки злой как чщерт и способный убивать взглядом, потому что его туда хорошо так столкнули, а это значит, что этому КОЕ-КОМУ СЕЙЧАС НЕ ЖИТЬ!

***

38\. Гэвин, философски смотрящий в даль…  
Медитирует над разбитой чашкой в кафетерии… Это была последняя его чашка…

***

39\. Гэвин перед зеркалом…  
Бреется, просто бреется. Да, он делает это довольно редко, но не значит, что совсем не делает, нечего стебаться, можно и полотенцем отхватить!

***

40\. Гэвин за рулём автомобиля…  
Уткнулся лбом в середину руля и медленно дышит — или эта работа его с ума сведет, или грохнет, очередной андроид-бабулька, это финиш, это фотофиниш, остановите планету, он сойдёт.

***

41\. Гэвин в кожаной куртке…  
Осознает, что зря не надел пуховик, ибо с неба красиво сеется мелкая снежная крупа, а жить как-то холодно.

***

42\. Гэвин с клюшкой для гольфа…  
Лупасит этой клюшкой по лобовому стеклу машины, с криками «выходи, урод, я тебя все равно достану, будешь знать, как сбивать мотоциклистов!»

***

43\. Гэвин в тапках…  
Очень удобных даже на вид и разношенных, сидит на полу, играясь в приставку, потому что впереди прекрасно беззаботная ночь выходного!

***

44\. Гэвин с кием…  
Устало наваливается на него, опираясь: турниры по боксу он ещё понимает, а снукер-то в ДПД нахрена — загадка…

***

45\. Гэвин с бейсбольной битой…  
Нервно тычет самым концом в очень большого мохнатенького паучка, сквозь зубы обещая соседу арахнофилу пересчитать этой же битой попозже рёбра! А себе обещая — поставить НА ВСЕ ЩЕЛИ ПРОТИВОМОСКИТНУЮ СЕТКУ, ОН ПРОТИВ ПОБЕГОВ ИЗ ПАУЧЬЕГО АЛЬКАТРАСА!

***

46\. Гэвин с открытой на середине книгой…  
Нервно листает телефонный справочник, мечтая найти ещё одну зацепку, прежде чем успеет произойти очередная невероятная хрень в серии вандала с воображением. Если кто-то опять странслирует на все здание Киберлайф проекцию одного органа…

***

47\. Гэвин в мыльной пене…  
Обтекает, понимая, конечно, что андроид-домохозяйка защищается, как может, но, во-первых, они тут по его вызову, во-вторых, на улице ноябрь, а пена холодная, пластик ты недогоняющий!!!

***

48\. Гэвин с тающим шоколадом в руках…  
Благодарит пацана за языческий дар дяде-полицейскому, но вообще мы кошек с деревьев забесплатно снимаем, ага?

***

49\. Гэвин полуодет и вытирает пот со лба…  
Потому что сука клеить обои лучше в том, что потом не жалко выкинуть, да и рост, хотя высокий, но вот эта корректировка по углам и плинтусам, кого хочешь умотает!

***

50\. Гэвин читает Библию в церкви…  
Потому что как ещё коротать время до конца службы, ибо нужен Гэвину, конечно, падре, и здание церкви оцеплено, ибо до воцерковления падре был морским котиком, но за надежду взять его без крови Гэвин искренне молится!

***

51\. Гэвин на фоне турбины…  
Подозрительно косится на молчащую технику, неизвестно, когда она там завоет, и старается не дёргаться, он всего-то на экскурсии, тут ничего не случается вдруг!

***

52\. Гэвин в объёмном шарфе…  
Кутается плотнее, прячет нос и пытается замотать уши, последние заморозки весны такие отвратительно зябкие!

***

53\. Гэвин на велосипеде…  
Радостно орёт, раскинув руки, ветер в волосах, потому что отпуск есть даже у копов, и всегда приятно осознать, что рефлексы никуда не делись!

***

54\. Гэвин в снегу…  
Отплевывается с шипением, пытаясь встать так, чтобы не поскользнуться опять — снег поверх льда весьма коварная поверхность!

***

55\. Гэвин в шортах…  
Дремлет в шезлонге, лето и в Африке лето, иногда всем хочется отдохнуть.

***

56\. Гэвин на танцполе…  
Прижимает подозреваемого коленом к полу, озираясь с пистолетом наизготовку — нападать на копа слишком даже для неместных разнузданных наркодилеров!

***

57\. Гэвин со слесарными инструментами…  
Рассматривает их с безопасного расстояния — «отбивался явно не стамеской! Но как можно бить людей рубанком?»

***

58\. Гэвин возле огромного окна высотки…  
Жмется к полу, думая как пол, мечтая стать полом, ибо снайпер, сука такая, сидит явно выше, голову прижимай, голову!!!

***

59\. Гэвин в куртке цвета хаки…  
Неромантично прикуривает под навесом, пока идёт проливной дождь — заложники в банке все ещё есть, и половина из них андроиды. 


	3. Март

60\. Гэвин в парикмахерской…  
Спит, в парикмахерской он спит и даже жужжание машинки скорее убаюкивает: «Сколько я тебе должен за стрижку газона, пацан?»

***

61\. Гэвин перед зеркальным стеклом…  
Лезет по строительным лесам вдоль небоскреба, обещая себе прикончить пересмотревшего Человека-паука андроида! Это ж надо додуматься! Присоски и лассо?!

***

62\. Гэвин с доберманом…  
Уговаривает псину отпустить, пжалст-пасиб, его рукав, а ещё лучше не рычать, Крис, мать твою, Миллер, отзови своего питомца, сволочь?!

***

63\. Гэвин в темных очках…  
Старается не выходить на яркое солнце и избегать громких звуков, да, вчера было ну очч хорошо, а сегодня его слегка тошнит и зелёный цвет лица явно не его естественный, ага?

***

64\. Гэвин с гамбургеров в руке…  
И половиной соуса на подбородке, носу и щеках. Нет, он умеет есть гамбургеры, и ему больше пяти лет, Андерсон, гад! Просто укусил неудачно!

***

65\. Гэвин с веером дискет…  
Пытается понять, где нынче можно найти дисковод в принципе, чтобы ещё и прочитать эту хрень, если ему дали задание оцифровать ресурс из архива???

***

66\. Гэвин и рожки на голове…  
Вечеринка Хэллоуина, пунш, пожалуй, слишком сильно разведен водкой, а потому если Тина хочет нацепить на него свои рожки, сделать селфи и собрать тысячу лайков в Инсте, значит, так тому и быть!

***

67\. Гэвин и идеально убранное рабочее место…  
Которое он осматривает под ультрафиолетовой лампой. Ну, не такое уж и идеальное, раз тут есть следы крови, тириума и кофе, боже, кто настолько против кофейного бога, чтобы разливать кофе?

***

68\. Гэвин и премилая старушка с ним под ручку…  
…она взяла меня в заложники, мужики, помогите, я просто спустил на землю ее кота, она третий час поит меня чаем и байками своей молодости!

***

69\. Гэвин и игральные карты…  
Допустим, Гвинт уже немножечко устарел, НО ЭТО НЕ ПОВОД ПРЕНЕБРЕЧЬ КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫМ ИЗДАНИЕМ ВСЕХ ФРАКЦИЙ, СКОЯ’ТЭЛИ ХОДЯТ ПЕРВЫМИ!

***

70\. Гэвин на фоне речного пейзажа…  
Стоит на носочках, чтобы в речной пейзаж не хлопнуться, не-не-не, пластик психованный, ты мой воротник, пжалст, не отпускай, в октябре плавать холодно, а тут ещё и высоко!!!

***

71\. Гэвин в парке…  
Играется с Сумо, потому что кто тут хороший мальчик? Кто? Явно не тот старый лейтенант, да? Фу на него! Щас он в себя придет и мы его к работе привлечем? Да, пацан? Ох и привлечем! Можно со скамейки в снег столкнуть?  
— Я старый, но не ГЛУХОЙ, ГЭВИН РИД!

***

72\. Гэвин на фоне дорогой машины…  
Гнусно ухмыляется, представляя, сколько визгу будет от одной крошечной царапины, но зачем портить имущество подозреваемого? Они же идут его арестовывать! И ухмыляется ещё хуже.

***

73\. Гэвин на фоне железнодорожной станции…  
Молится, чтобы не пошел поезд, тогда ему хана, всем уликам хана, быстро убежать с рельс тут возможно только на тот свет.

***

74\. Гэвин на фоне дорожного знака…  
Прислонился к нему в поисках опоры, конечно, Тина, это очень смешно, сделать фотку, как коп подпирает знак «стоянка запрещена», лучше помоги дойти до такси, суровая, как реальность, женщина…

***

75\. Гэвин в учебниках…  
Осматривает рабочее место андроида-репетитора, шарахаясь от книг с названием «Математический анализ», «Пассионарная теория», «Рецепты ста лучших пончиков — правда или вымысел» и бормоча, что он бы, может, попозже со своими вопросами зашёл…

***

76\. Гэвин возле маркерной доски…  
Плавно отходит в тень, передавая маркер Коннору, потому что щас подгребет Фаулер, а некий интернациональный символ на лбу подозреваемого не сам собой нарисовался, маркером, вот! Главное, чтобы в спину не прилетело…  
— ГЭВИН РИД!!!

***

77\. Гэвин за решёткой…  
Лежит в собственном изоляторе. Отдыхает, спит, укрывшись курткой, ибо комната отдыха для лохов, да и неуютно там, под фикусом, больно злобно смотрит этот фикус, заварку, наверное, за каннибализм счёл, оскорбился…

***

78\. Гэвин в пальто…  
Позаимствованном у бомжа ради конспирации, задумчиво курит под мелким снегом, сидя на картонной коробке. Круги под глазами, кстати, тоже, прям вот за-ради конспирации, чесслово.

***

79\. Гэвин в перьях…  
Белых, из подушки, отмахивается и отплевывается, когда оно на него оседает, пфу, только павлиньего в зад не хватает, пфу, долбанный эко-активист, пфу, кто до сих пор птичек на аллергичную дрянь раздергивает, пчхи!!!

***

80\. Гэвин в кожаном кресле…  
Сидит, откинувшись на спинку, вытянув ноги… Ловить чувака из компании по производству массажной мебели… Каеефф…

***

81\. Гэвин и белая простынь…  
В синем свете вспышки, так как простыней только что накрыли тело фикуса. Кто-то свернул его из горшка с особой жестокостью. Будто огромный кот?! Оборотень в департаменте?

***

82\. Гэвин с бокалом пива…  
Пенного, холодного, невыносимо нужного в жарком мареве…  
Умышленно его игнорирует, все бы ничего, да он при исполнении, а там плавает снотворное, что ни с какой стороны Гэвину не особо нравится.

***

83\. Гэвин в спортивном магазине…  
Выбирает клюшку для гольфа. Предыдущая погнулась под весом… Да, у этой баланс неплохой и ухватистая, бить удобно… По мячу, конечно! Под весом непреодолимых обстоятельств предыдущая погнулась, даа…

***

84\. Гэвин среди толпы торопящихся людей…  
Сам эту толпу организует предупредительным выстрелом в воздух. Надо же понимать, что если сломался мегафон, а орать не помогает, полицейский выход всегда найдёт!

***

85\. Гэвин в освещённом окне…  
Плавно задергивает шторы. Он тут быть мишенью не нанимался и неодетым дефилировать не будет!

***

86\. Гэвин в спортзале…  
Потягивает протеиновый коктейль, осматривая местных качков: кому бы хватило сил согнуть арматурину пополам? Главное не смотреть им в глаза, упс, привет, Годзилла, посмотрел, ну так ведь не обидеть же тебя хотел, просто тренера присматривал!

***

87\. Гэвин с магнитофоном…  
Рассматривает побитую технику, бормоча «пещерные люди жили не так давно… Что это за наскальные надписи, вот вандалы, раритетную технику портить!»

***

88\. Гэвин в «летной» куртке…  
Блаженно застыл под меховым воротником, в меховом подкладе, непродуваемой куртке. Он и забыл, как оно бывает, если внезапно одеться по погоде!

***

89\. Гэвин на стройке…  
Не пренебрегает каской и всякими предупреждающими надписями про «не стой под стрелой», что не мешает ему успешно подбираться к подозреваемому со спины. Преследование преследованием, а жить оч хочется.

***

90\. Гэвин среди коней и полей…  
Невежливо отказывается брать лопату и рыть себе яму на том основании, что у него есть пистолет, а у одного нечистого на руку заводчика лошадей — нет! Великий уравнитель все ещё работает на одомашненном западе! 


	4. Апрель

91\. Гэвин прижимается к двери спиной…  
И неудивительно, дверь металлическая, а вокруг легко простреливаемое дерево: пули так и свистят!

***

92\. Гэвин прикусил нижнюю губу…  
А в глазах пляшут бесенята, ибо Гэвин-сволочь-Рид старается не ржать, глядя как Тина воспитывает сразу несколько патрульных андроидов. Они все выше, шире и мощнее Чень, но слушают ее будто дети малые, разве в рот не заглядывают!

***

93\. Гэвин с неоновой подсветкой лица…  
Медленно отводит от себя «лазерный меч». Против детектива с лампой дневного света? Серьёзно? Ребя-ят, с таким подходом вам и медихлорианы не помогут, тут надо хоть чуть-чуть мозгов иметь…

***

94\. Гэвин в осенних листьях…  
Он упал случайно! Подумаешь, голова закружилась! Осень вообще такое время, правильное, чтобы ловить хандру… И не надо меня отсюда доставать, Сумо, отвали, Андерсон, ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ ОТВАЛИ, ААА, УХО, БОЛЬНО, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ПОЖАЛЕЙ СТАРУШКУ В ГРОБУ КРУТИТЬСЯ

***

95\. Гэвин и цветы…  
Грядку которых он почти роет носом! Если он выживет в этот раз, он обязательно вызнает, сколько бабкондроидов всего!!! Это третий, и третий хочет его убить!  
— Эй, милый мистер коп? Тут есть горсточка СВИНЦОВОГО ПЕЧЕНЬЯ! БУДЕТЕ?

***

96\. Гэвин и знак ⛔  
Нет, Тина, я не буду приближаться к дому престарелых, не спрашивай почему. Ах ты! Аллергия на свинцовое печенье. НЕ СМЕШНО! Взяла бы Андерсона, я слишком разочарован в бабках, чтобы к ним добровольно соваться! Ни за что! То есть как без прикрытия?! Шантажистка!

***

97\. Гэвин и горячий шоколад…  
Просто не было кофе! И чая! Кофемашина сломалась! Где-где! В! Везде! И да, это не местный стаканчик, я ходил в кофейню! Да, там тоже сломалась! И уши у меня не красные, сам ты красный, дайте пообедать нормально!

***

98\. Гэвин и двуспальная кровать…  
Под которой он в пыли и тишине ждёт, пока шаги удалятся к лестнице. СЛАВА КАМСКИ, это не андроид, а то бы нашли детектива таксидермисты-психопаты. И кому это надо? Это никому не надо, если учесть, что доказательства он и без доп.синяков нашёл!

***

99\. Гэвин и бархатная ткань…  
Которую он украдкой гладит в магазине тканей. Руки у него, может, и жёсткие, но вот этот прикол ковра-без-ковра… Можно гладить иногда вместо кошки, эх, вот бы не было аллергии…

***

100\. Гэвин и огромные пачки денег…  
На фоне бутафорского банка в телепередаче-лотерее. Гэвин был гостем, а оказался главным героем. Ходить на ТВ в зрительный зал так себе развлечение, сплошная работа, Тина проспорила 20 баксов!

***

101\. Гэвин на фоне огромного сердца…  
СЛУЧАЙНО проходил, СЛУЧАЙНО улыбнулся фотографу и СЛУЧАЙНО замер.  
Тина, кстати, пара вопросов НАСЧЕТ ТВОЕГО ИНСТАГРАММА

***

102\. Гэвин на фоне университета…  
Отшаркивает грязь с подошвы ботинка об ступеньку. Что? Какой университет? А-а, то-то ему уже два раза минус баллы Хаффлпаффу крикнули. И вот это слизеринцу, знаете, чутка обидно!

***

103\. Гэвин и реклама здоровой еды…  
Плохо друг друга дополняют. Хотя раздатка пригодилась, взял оттуда фотку счастливой семьи и смотрите-ка, теперь у Рида есть счастливая семья! Правда, может, мужика бы им отрезать? Вакансия занята! Хотя… пусть думают: щасливая шведская семья!

***

104\. Гэвин и лазурный берег…  
Вместе только в мечтах. До отпуска жесть как далеко, а покататься на серфинге так и тянет… Что? Конечно, сезонная депрессия. Там такииие волны… Они там, а я тут!

***

105\. Гэвин и Элайджа  
Нервно потеет, прячет руки и КОНЕЧНО ПОНИМАЕТ, что все рядом с ЭЛАЙДЖЕЙ КАМСКИ начинают выглядеть обольстительно, но я ващет вас всуе поминал не в жажде встречи, ВОВСЕ НЕТ!!!  
Поговорить про бабкондроидов? Вы, наверное, шутите???

***

106\. Гэвин и Коннор…  
Стоят и сверлят друг друга враждебными взглядами. Сумо лениво бредёт между ними, не поведясь на собачьи хрустяшки ни у одного детектива.  
— Ха, ты ж лейтенантский пёс, да, Сумо? — а вот Хэнк очень доволен!

***

107\. Гэвин и пожилой коп…  
Который крутит Риду ухо, вместо передачи опыта «из уст в уста», щас я тебе, всё прям рассказал! Во-первых, я не «пожилой», во-вторых, не отвлекай дурацкими вопросами! В-третьих, в следующий раз в принципе ухо оторву!!!  
— Ну тебя к черту, Андерсон!

***

108\. Гэвин и зажим для галстука…  
Которым он сосредоточенно ковыряет замочную скважину… Ну давай, давай, ну, богом тебя молю твоим горюче-смазочным, нас щас накроют, открывайся, плиз, СВОЛОТА, НУ, ВЫБЬЮ ЖЕ НАФИГ!

***

109\. Гэвин и красивый сертификат…  
Который ему вручает Фаулер: Гэвин Рид почетный работник месяца — за 12 месяцев подряд вручают пожизненное бинго.  
— Будешь висеть возле Андерсона!  
— Чето мне резко все расхотелось!

***

110\. Гэвин и наушники…  
Один блютус-наушник оставлен в кабинете Фаулера, один в ухе у рассеянного, ай прям как случайно там его обронил! Детектива. И нееет, канешн, это не связано с тем, что в аквариуме Фаулера заседает ФБР! Ну вот ни полстолько!

***

111\. Гэвин и казино…  
Которое коллапсирует и схлопывается, потому как накрыли вашу малину, все полицейские в бронежилетах, дым, гам, фишки на полу, наличка под столами, одинокие выстрелы тех, кто ещё не понял, что всеплоха™ и отстреливаться не вариант!

***

112\. Гэвин и галстук-бабочка…  
Для разнообразия, одно в другом, дааа, вот только нюаааанннннсссс… Бабочка в Гэвине, и скажите спасибо, что галстук, а не нож. Кляп из нее, конечно, так себе, но Гэвин выплевывать не спешит, ну найух внимание привлекать, он там наручники почтии

***

113\. Гэвин и снайперская винтовка…  
И кадры в стиле Хитмена, но не потому, что лысый и в гаслтуке, а потому, что на улице паники нет, а вот у полицейских назревает кипиш. Надо бдить за территорией, оптический прицел интереснее бинокля.

***

114\. Гэвин и богато сервированный стол…  
Гэвин присвистывает, проходя мимо: хромированные ложки, вилки, тарелки, официанты… Стоп, официанты? Это что за мода? Под Бендера? Это что тебе поцеловать, жестянка?! Да я кекал с этого мемаса, когда вас ещё не собирали!

***

115\. Гэвин и дорогие наручные часы…  
Нет, он не завидует. Нет, ему такие не хочется. Да, он по приколу поставил себе их на обои в терминале. И с тоской туда смотрит, ещё отчёты в том терминале, вы в курсе?  
И ещё одно ММС от Тины с фоткой этих часов И ГДЕ-ТО НЕДОСЧИТАЮТСЯ ЧЕНЬ

***

116\. Гэвин и орехи…  
Он никому ничего не должен объяснять. И не будет. И не должен. Это его обед. Взрослого самодостаточного детектива, отъябитясъ! И если кто-то поперхнется про сходство с грызунами, первый пойдёт на корм крысам!  
…  
Фистаашкии…

***

117\. Гэвин и зал кинотеатра…  
Хруст попкорна, тихие смешки, шорох с мест на задних рядах. Гэвин в первом, чтобы никто не видел, что, ну, мужики иногда потеют глазами, короче…  
Нет, Тина, только попробуй щёлкнуть в Инсту, и я больше НИКОГДА НЕ ПОЗОВУ ТЕБЯ НА РЕМАСТЕРЕД МСТИТЕЛЕЙ

***

118\. Гэвин и обстановка в стиле хай-тек…  
Вместе с ним превращается в лоу-тек, бля, бляя, бляяя, зачем я эту статуёвину в руки взял, срочно поставить на подоконник и загородить фикусом, никто ее не ломал, она целехонькая, разумеется!

***

119\. Гэвин и огромная плазма на фоне…  
Да, это небоскреб. Нет, у меня отвратный вид из окна. Ага, мегапрочные шторы, которые настолько отвратительны свету, что он сам отталкивается от них. И нет, смотреть через тот гала-экран кино не получается, я тоже хотел.

***

120\. Гэвин и кусочек торта…  
Тина, ты издеваешься? У меня ДР, а не поминки? И заказывать тут на свой вкус я все ещё могу тебе запретить! И ничего я сладкое не люблю! Только попробую, ок, ладно, потому что я уважаю и люблю тебя, ага, ложечку…  
…  
Это была очень большая ложечка! 


	5. Май

121\. Гэвин в костюме официанта…  
И это прикрытие нравится ему больше других. Итальянский ресторан, все орут, бесятся, никто не против артистического жеста, у всех есть волыны, и если он бросит тому хмырю бифштекс в рожу, жарко станет нефигурально!  
А бросить хочется!

***

122\. Гэвин в костюме водолаза…  
Это был просто грёбаный отпуск, в какой момент его стянули с обожаемого серфа и запихнули в море с другой стороны??? Под предлогом поиска сокровищ??? Никто не может объяснить, и только Тина показывает Отлично! , давая понять, что пора всплывать.

***

123\. Гэвин в костюме пирата…  
Не, пацан, это не костюм, это у меня просто фингал, ну, заплыл глаз, а будешь много вопросов задавать, так я и тебе такой поставлю!

***

124\. Гэвин в театре…  
Очень старается не храпеть… Но чем больше старается… Тем увереннее сползает по креслу… Все вниз и вниз… Как мягко, как тепло, вокруг люди, все дышат, безопасно… Да впустите собаку, сколько можно выть?

***

125\. Гэвин как уличный музыкант…  
Под артистическим гримом почти неузнаваем, густо-черные тени прячут глаза, рыжий ирокез убедительный, и не скажешь, что парик. Ещё чуть-чуть, кажется, и напрыгнет на прохожих, так агрессивно поёт!  
А что, Хэллоуин, каждый веселится, как может!

***

126\. Гэвин на лужайке…  
Довольно ржёт, позволяя Сумо попирать себя лапами. Кто тут реально большой мальчик, а, слюнявая морда? У кого тут мощны его лапищи? Кто самый умный, уу?  
— Про слюнявую морду слегка обидно, а вообще, согласен!  
— Из общего у вас только псиновость, Андерсон!

***

127\. Гэвин перед аудиторией…  
Медленно, внятно и в пятнадцатый раз, Коннор! Объясняет: быть девиантными андроидами полицейскими может весело, НО ХОРОШ РАЗЫГРЫВАТЬ подозреваемых и коллег! На ночные дежурства теперь днём с огнём не найти! И кто догадался нарядиться Слендерменом?

***

128\. Гэвин в пылу сражения…  
Дёргает на себя джойстик игрового автомата, пока жетоны ещё действуют. Сейчас тут будет облава, а пока он почти завалил инсектоидных захватчиков на пятом уровне!

***

129\. Гэвин в дремотном летнем полудне…  
Сидит в раскаленной машине, мечтая о кондиционере в офисе. Не жалуется, впрочем, во-первых, не железному ж? Во-вторых, его уже и без разрешения триста раз просканировали. В-третьих, дикая жара очень расслабляет, может, удастся подремать…

***

130\. Гэвин и железные складские полки…  
За которыми он тихонько крадётся. У поехавшего работника склада есть погрузчик, чтобы давить неугодных, но мотор рычит неблизко, а пистолет всё-таки придуман для дистанции. И как хорошо, что полки железные! И маньяк не упырь: отражается!

***

131\. Гэвин, сидящий на улице, у стены, с томным взглядом…  
Отчитывает стажёра, потому что не высовывай башку, дятел, смотрел, наверное, в детстве боевики? Помнишь что было, если копы против пулемета с голым пузом выходили? Так вот, жизнь статиста в руках статиста, остороооожно

***

132\. Гэвин с ухмылкой скрестил руки на груди…  
Разглядывает отрубившегося Коннора. Теперь-то следствие знает, кто ломал кофе-машину… Следует нарисовать ему интернациональный знак на лбу, в честь принятия в коллектив, конечно, кэп!  
— Рид, не вздумай, я тебя уже по почерку узнаю

***

133\. Гэвин в одних трусах…  
Переодевается в спортзале ВООБЩЕ-ТО, А НУ ДВЕРЬ С ТОЙ СТОРОНЫ ЗАКРЫЛИ и светит сердечками на тех трусах ПОДАРОЧНЫЙ КОМПЛЕКТ, НИЧЕГО ВЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕТЕ

***

134\. Гэвин в закатанной до локтях рубашке…  
Пытается ааааааакккуууратнаааааа вытащить записку за край из весьма неаппетитной массы, клянусь богом, если ты ЭТО СЕЙЧАС ЛИЗНЕШЬ, КОННОР, СТОШНИТ ВСЕХ, ДАЖЕ МИКРОБОВ

***

135\. Гэвин с конем…  
Шахматным. У пострадавшего даже 3д шахматы из стартрека есть, ого, да он загоняется по раритетам, всё из натурального дерева, да ещё и с чипами слежения, чтобы прислуга не стырила? И там, кстати, не хватает ферзя… Да ладно, так быстро поймаем?

***

136\. Гэвин пузом на кровати…  
Посещает мебельный магазин. Он просто проверяет, чтобы было удобно, хррр, аххх, блаженство… Что значит «полицию вызыву»? Надо уважать закон? Я и есть ЗАКОН! Нет, фамилия не Дредд. Ха, ты тоже в курсе?

***

137\. Гэвин с луком и стрелами…  
Тина, ещё раз скажешь, что как амур, я тебя подстрелю прямо в зад! Ну нравились мне в детстве эльфы, покажи того, кому не нравились… Так, Тина, трии, не боись, я даже в убегающую попаду! Двааа… Ещё сто ярдов за секунду сможешь?! Одиииин!

***

138\. Гэвин с топором…  
Взвешивает в одной руке его, а в другой багор — оба с противопожарного стенда в здании. На орудие убийства не тянет ни то, ни то, но проблему раскуроченных косяков почти снимает

***

139\. Гэвин в резиновых сапогах и комбинезоне…  
И противомоскитной сетке в три слоя. Болота, ффууу, как тут вообще умудрились обнаружить тело? Что за сериал «Кости», право слово…

***

140\. Гэвин с мотоциклом…  
Любовно чистит железного коня в собственном гараже, пока никто не видит, Чень с ее телефоном не в счёт… СТОП. С телефоном??? Тина! Какого хрена звезда твоего инстаграмма я, а не бабкондроид, кошка или ты сама?!

***

141\. Гэвин с кувалдой…  
Мы ничего не ломаем, жестянка, сколько можно повторять, это перепланировка! Немного незапланированная! Да, в старом сарае для коз, но ты же ещё слышишь писк снизу? Тогда какие вообще вопросы?

***

142\. Гэвин в шубе…  
Малиновой, из перьев, половина зубов золотые, половина замазана. В этом прикрытии тоже есть своя прелесть. Тут даже ТРЕБУЕТСЯ хамить каждому, Гэвин давно так не отрывался.

***

143\. Гэвин на фоне телебашни…  
Стоит под дождем, тихим незлым словом поминая погоду, Фаулера, Коннора, безымянных собак и особенно — припозднившуюся группу захвата. Он их вызвал уже полчаса как, и где их носит???

***

143\. Гэвин и крем…  
Взбитые сливки, это называется взбитые сливки, жестянка, и в экстренных случаях сойдёт за перекус! Да, конец ночного дежурства при пустом холодильнике — вполне экстренный случай!

***

144\. Гэвин с ружьём…  
Целится из чердачного окна. Обзор такой, что даже очень широкого человека отсюда не подстрелить, не то что покойного. Придется искать другую обзорную точку.

***

145\. Гэвин в лучах закатного солнца на крыше…  
Отчаянно цепляется пальцами за край. Паники пока нет, и Рид надеется, что успеет до волны истерики. Всего-то и надо, что взобраться наверх. Подтянуться, не думая о свихнутой жестянке, что почти выкинула его за край, и подняться

***

146\. Гэвин на мосту…  
Смотрит вдаль, выйдя из машины, потому что она вздумала сломаться сейчас, конечно, когда сеть не ловит, до города далеко, а ночь близко.  
Перезагружающийся на заднем сиденье андроид тоже не поможет, разве разбудить пьяную Чень?  
Больше в ЛА он их не повезёт!

***

147\. Гэвин на фоне камина…  
Беседует со старушкой за чаем. Так, значит, говорите, никаких подозрительных соседок вашего возраста в округе не было?  
Где же четвертый бабкондроид, Камски указывал сюда…

***

148\. Гэвин на медвежьей шкуре…  
Пытается оттолкнуть от себя дедкондроида! Замаскировался пожилым охотником и усыпил бдительность! Особенно тем, что неуловимо похож на Хэнка!  
— Да отцепись, пацан, что я тебе сделал? Я сам на тех бабок охочусь!

***

149\. Гэвин и черная импала…  
Дедкондроид вообще как-то подозрительно косплеит «Сверхъестественное». Может у него и брат есть? Может его зовут Сэм???  
— Вообще-то да, пацан, ты экстрасенс?  
Гэвин ещё никогда так сильно не подозревал в Камски гика.

***

150\. Гэвин с дробовиком…  
Примеривается пальнуть чем-то вроде соли (версия для андроидов) в копошащуюся по саду бабку. Интересно, зачем их вообще сделали?  
— Чтобы они жили в домах престарелых и помогали поднятием боевого духа остальным старичкам!  
Да Камски гик-маньяк…

***

151\. Гэвин и компьютерное кресло…  
Которое он подозрительно осматривает на предмет сюрпризов от Коннора. Пока были в ЛА, Гэвин нарисовал-таки ему интернациональный символ, прямо на пластиковом лбу. Причем стойким маркером. Короче, судя по хмурой роже, Коннор ещё не всё оттёр

***

152\. Гэвин в пледе...  
Свернулся калачиком и тяжело спит - температура, все дела. Бредит, бормочет иногда, "что ты тут забыл, жестянка".  
Не то чтобы Коннор мог или хотел объяснить, просто... Ну, просто люди такие хрупкие, а без Гэвина не так весело? 


	6. Июнь

153\. Гэвин в светлом холле…  
Отчитывает железного — зачем было вообще приходить на выписку, не с ранения же, и так большую часть времени по углам блазнился, надо будет чего повеселее тебе потом на лбу нарисовать, шоб отстал!  
ТО ЕСТЬ КАК НЕ БЛАЗНИЛСЯ?

***

154\. Гэвин в поезде…  
Нарочито заинтересованно пялится в окно. Хотя бы там исключительно довольных андроидов не показывают! Как ты вообще уломал Фаулера командировать нас вместе? И зачем! Предупреждаю, нарисовать себе на лбу ничего не дам!

***

155\. Гэвин в роскошном номере отеля…  
Привязан к стулу и этим фактом недоволен. Нет, узел он уже подрезал, но похититель вышел и не возвращается. И как его брать с поличным?

***

156\. Гэвин в бассейне на крыше…  
Плавает сугубо с закрытыми глазами. Виды, говорите? НИКАКИХ ВИДОВ СО 165-ГО ЭТАЖА, КОГДА ВТОРОЙ УЖЕ ПРЕДЕЛ, то есть, он на такое не подписывался, но задание есть задание.

***

157\. Гэвин под ярким светом лампы без плафона…  
С тоской смотрит на раскачивающийся шнур: в этом клоповнике не жить хочется, а повеситься, на этой же самой лампе. Зато жестянке все нипочём. Почему бы не послать его? Но нееет, давайте поедет Гэээвин!

***

158\. Гэвин, перемазанный в бетоне…  
А он, между прочим, любил эти джинсы! И свитер!!! И куртку надеется ещё спасти, потому что так нечестно и бывает только в древних комедиях, чтобы копа толкали в незастывший бетон! А он покорно падал!

***

159\. Гэвин со штангой…  
Стоит рядом. Оценивает вес «блинов» и прикидывает, кто бы мог такое поднять, да ещё чтобы бросить потом вдобавок. То есть, скорее, метнуть. Неохота связываться с годзиллой или кинг-конгом, но Гэвина слегка утешает пистолет на поясе.

***

160\. Гэвин у костра…  
Задумчиво смотрит в огонь и пытается представить, что это не задний двор дома Чень, а натуральная дикая природа. Палатку они разбили, фонарики приготовили. Их ждёт ночь страшилок!!!

***

161\. Гэвин в ворохе опадающих бумаг…  
Клянётся, что если ещё хоть раз будет опрошен на тему слухов о себе, опубликует видео с заснятым по корпоративам компроматом на каждого! Ну провели они с Тиной вместе ночь! Кому какое дело?! И нечего на меня красным диодом ещё мигать!

***

162\. Гэвин среди маленьких детей…  
Пытается утихомирить плачущий табунчик. А хотите, я вам значок покажу, блестящий, с буковками, им солнечные зайчики пускать можно, хоба, смотрите! Вот и нечего так орать! И кто, интересно, привел вас на экскурсию, таких маленьких? И бросил?

***

163\. Гэвин в кабинете психолога…  
Изображает психолога. Да, прикрытие, нет, Гэвин, андроид не подойдёт, конечно, мы все в тебя верим, просто доживи до провокации и группы захвата!  
— Так вы говорите, мистер Ваас, любите тропические острова?

***

164\. Гэвин возле хромированного холодильника…  
Отчаянно ищет кнопку разблокировки. Холодильник промышленный, и жестянку туда заманили уже минут 10 назад, а с их биокомпонентами это может быть фатально! Давай, падла, только посмей мне тут сдохнуть!!!

***

165\. Гэвин и чайник, исходящий паром…  
Вообще, он не любитель чайных трапез, но ради новой зацепки…  
— Так, говорите, подозрительных соседок вашего возраста не въезжало? А почему у вас, бабуля, такие большие зубы, кстати, не понял? И уши, кажется, великоваты…

***

166\. Гэвин во флуоресцентных красках…  
Ожесточенно отшаркивает их с рукава любимой куртки. Ну уж нет уж! Она пережила почти-падение-с-крыши, бетон и конноровы попытки просверлить дыру взглядом! Никакого неона!

***

167\. Гэвин в расслабленной позе…  
И первого, кто зайдет с вопросом он пристрелит, без шуток. Это его собственный изолятор, он волен тут сидеть, сколько захочет, особенно после поимки очередного главгада. Чуть-чуть помедитирует… Спасибо за подушку, Тина… Это, чай, Коуоуо?..

***

168\. Гэвин в полицейской форме…  
Будет собрание в мэрии!..

Так, что за бурная реакция, Хэнк прекращай улюлюкать, Тина, я всё-таки подстрелю тебя, как лань, то есть в зад, Коннор, ещё одна такая улыбка, и тебя я пристрелю серьезно, из пистолета, между глаз!

***

169\. Гэвин с подносом…  
Закрывается железкой от брошенного в него кофе. Да я понял, понял, Коннор, что ты давно девиант и вообще никому кофе носить не обязан, я просто пытался, ну, помочь тебе развеяться? А то мрачный постоянно ходишь… Может тебе символ Конохи на лбу обновить?

***

170\. Гэвин на фоне табло аэропорта…  
Нет, не прилетел, нет, не улетел, Тина, ты вообще не туда смотришь, нас не должны волновать сезонные скидки на Карибы! Сейчас встретим одного милейшего мошенника из белых воротничков, и будет ему экстра-тур!

***

171\. Гэвин в фуражке шофера…  
Да, сэр, так точно, сэр, мистер Камски, сэр, Хлоя приболела, сэр. Как только вы сядете в лимузин, сэр, все объясню, сэр! И хватит оттягивать этот момент, сэр! Ах, вам просто нравится, как я меняюсь в рамках моей профессии… Конечно, я забыл «сэр»!

***

172\. Гэвин в лифте…  
С каждым этажом сильнее вцепляется в поручень, сохраняя скучающий вид. Что? Коннор? Тебе кажется! НИКАКОГО СТРЕССА! Шт… Проверишь? И как? ОТСТАВИТЬ ПРИВОДИТЬ СТАТИСТИКУ ПАДЕНИЯ ЛИФТОВ!

***

173\. Гэвин в студии художника…  
Карл Манфред, говорите? Хм? И кто написал, что он скончался? Или я один вижу, что дедок дышит? Алло? СКОРУЮ ГОВОРЮ ВЫЗЫВАЙТЕ, ЭТО НЕ ЖМУР, СПАСАЙТЕ ИСКУССТВО!  
А ты, дедок, не ржи, ты тут при смерти, тебе может плохо стать!

***

174\. Гэвин с микрофоном на сцене…  
Почти стяжал славу Пуаро. Да-да, господа, один из вас тут убийца, и я сейчас скажу кто! Я! Если через пять секунд все не заткнутся и не встанут смирно! Никакой паники, медленно и красиво покидаем здание. ДПД благодарит вас за сотрудничество!

***

175\. Гэвин в шапке Санты…  
Рождественское дежурство не обязано проходить уныло. Уйти с Тиной и Коннором в родной изолятор и найти в углу мешок от Санты… Нет, Коннор, шапка не говорит, что мешок мой. Нет, Коннор, пульс ТАРАЩИТ от ощущения чуда, а не лжи! Тут подарки случайно!

***

176\. Гэвин с валентинкой…  
Скептически оглядывает милое картонное сердечко. Тина, мне казалось, я вышел из возраста «утешающих» и «подбодрительных» валентинок? Что значит, НЕ ТВОЯ? А чья? Коннор? НЕТ? Хэнк! Прекрати ржать! Хэнк? ХЭНК, Я ЗНАЮ, ГДЕ ТЫ ЖИВЁШЬ, Я БУДУ МСТИТЬ!

***

177\. Гэвин, разметавшийся по простыни…  
В пижаме. В отвратном настроении. И в бессоннице. Подушка нагрелась, одеяло бесит, удобной позы не существует, мешки под глазами скоро начнут здороваться со всеми сами. Интересно, кто-то заметит? Разве что Коннор, у жестянки все не так…

***

178\. Гэвин, завязывающий шнурки…  
Сел прямо на ступеньку. Да, Тина, устал. Если ты надеялась подорвать мое достоинство, учти, что люди имеют свойство уставать. Особенно я, особенно в паре с тобой. Хотела ловить спринтера, брала б Коннора! Не так весело? Сейчас брошу кроссовок в тебя

***

179\. Гэвин в спортивном костюме…  
Вышел в магазин за хлопьями. Господи, Коннор, откуда ты ЗДЕСЬ И СЕЙЧАС, В ТРИ НОЧИ ВОЗЛЕ МОЕГО ДОМА? Желательно, правдоподобно. Нет, люди в спортивках не только спортом занимаются. Да, нелогично. Но ОТКУДА ТЫ ТУТ??? Гулял? И кто тут м-р Логика?

***

180\. Гэвин с одежной щёткой…  
Я сделаю больно шелковой блузке, я клянусь! Быстро мне сказал, где другие домохозяева-домохозяйки-маньяки?! Вскрывать чужие квартиры ради уборки, кто из вас придумал? Я не шучу, я поставлю запотевший стакан на лаковую поверхность БЕЗ ПОДСТАВКИ!  
НУ?!

***

181\. Гэвин возле мангала…  
Отмахивается от дыма, еле моргает слезящимися глазами и обещает «никогда не вестись на подколы Хэнка». Совместный выходной на спор, конечно, прикольно, но с Тиной лучше. Хотя тут Сумо…  
— Детектив? Бифштекс пригорел?  
И Коннор!  
— Ща лопаткой зашибу, свали!

***

182\. Гэвин на коленях…  
Придерживает лежащего Коннора. Нет, жестянка, даже если твой хрустальный шар, то есть пустота, где должен быть позитронный мозг, говорит, что можно вставать, я бы не рекомендовал.  
Может потому, что у тебя на ногах тазик с бетоном? И ты опять шмякнешься? 


	7. Июль

183\. Гэвин в автобусе…  
Сидит. Очень мрачный. Нет, не так. ОЧЕНЬ мрачный. Коннор играет в его телефон. И знаете что? Это день ритуального жертвоприношения всех игрульных рекордов скромного пользователя sunСУКАflower07. Скорее всего, телефон тоже девиант, подыгрывает, тварь!

***

184\. Гэвин на автомойке…  
Вот здесь, жестянка, я в следующий раз оставлю тебя принимать душ, когда вздумаешь ползать брюхом по свежему пожарищу! Пижон! В пиджачке! Пижонском! На первый раз прачечная, Коннор, но это последнее предупреждение! И не свети в моих запасных шмотках!

***

185\. Гэвин с блистером таблеток…  
Наблюдает, как весело они летят через стол, и ошалело созерцает взбесившегося ни с того ни с сего Коннора. Ты перегрелся? Железный? Выбивать у меня жвачку? Как это «не жвачка»? А что? Специальная раздражающая гремелка для андроидов? Ты смеешься?

***

186\. Гэвин с простым карандашом…  
Втыкает его как опору для маленького свежепересаженного кактуса. И что тут интересного, Тина? Всем нужна какая-то опора в жизни, и этот маленький зеленый чувак не исключение.

***

187\. Гэвин над тортом со свечками…  
Похоже, имениннику было 116? Нет, ну, а как еще можно интерпретировать это количество свечей? Это был элемент декора? Ха, я сразу понял, Тина! Конечно, стилизация под ГП…  
НЕТ, Коннор, Я НЕ ТРАТИЛ ВРЕМЯ, ЧТОБЫ ТОЧНО ПОСЧИТАТЬ, ТЕБЕ КАЖЕТСЯ

***

188\. Гэвин, облитый воском…  
Шипит, ибо ну горячо, алло, кто это придумал, что сидеть со свечами без света прикольно. Нет, я понимаю, что телефонные линии от другого запитаны и вызовы вполне себе поступают, НО можно было на ночное дежурство и фонариками обеспечить? ДПД или где?

***

189\. Гэвин на фоне прибытия поезда…  
Так, Коннор, вылазь из-за дивана, я не понял в чем прикол просмотра немого кино, если тебя так штырит, будто это по-настоящему??? Ах, система твоя в растерянности? Это, я и по испуганным системным глазам вижу. Ты мне мужество системное найди!

***

190\. Гэвин на фоне звездного неба…  
Нет, он в принципе понял суть астрологии, спасибо Коннор, вот я, вот созвездие Весы, можешь не транслировать фотку на всю стену департамента, я типа незаметно покурить вышел, без файер-шоу и спецэффектов?

***

191\. Гэвин на фоне тропического пляжа…  
Это просто фотообои в турфирме, отвисни, жестянка. Что? Никогда не видел море? Или фотообои, ха? Э, кидаться скрепками в полисменов при исполнении запрещено!

***

192\. Гэвин в фонтане…  
Поднимается и не отряхивается, тут же бросаясь в погоню опять. Если человек-подозреваемый думает, что Гэвина это остановит… Ха три раза!

***

193\. Гэвин посреди мощёной площади…  
Озирается, выискивая знакомую макушку в толпе. Чень, Чень, куда ты делась, Тина, если тот чувак тебя утащил, ему не жить!

***

194\. Гэвин с исходящей соком индейкой…  
Осматривает блюдо равнодушным взглядом. День Благодарения, конечно, все дела, но в этом доме, судя по свежести индейки, совсем недавно произошло что-то нехорошее. Иначе бы их сюда не вызвали, так? Коннор, фас!

***

195\. Гэвин и запотевшая бутылка колы…  
Которую он прикладывает ко лбу только потом открывает-пьет. Эти простые радости в жару тебе недоступны, жестянка, не надейся, и проанализировать «напиток» не дам, покупай себе свою… ЛАДНО, отставить шантаж, налью в крышечку!

***

196\. Гэвин в фирменной кепке кофейни…  
Да, сэр, чего пожелаете? Коннор, ты? Свали, у нас тут дело! Какой ещё тебе кофе? Какому ещё знакомому полисмену? Что на стаканчике написать?.. Я ТЕБЕ ПОТОМ НА ЛБУ ЭТО НАПИШУ, ПРИДУРОК ПЛАСТИКОВЫЙ, ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ИЗОБРАЖАТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, А НЕ МУДИЛУ

***

197\. Гэвин среди дорогих вин…  
Это не кровь, но отстирывается тоже хреново. ТОЛЬКО ПОЭТОМУ он так разбито лежит, Тина, ай, нет, не порезался, уй, нет, не ударился, Коннор, отвали вообще! Что значит, «ушиб спины», что значит, «вызвал медиков»?!

***

198\. Гэвин в живописных черных разводах…  
Это всего лишь часть маскировки под генерала бойскаутов. Так нужно для дела, Тина, не плачь. Особенно от смеха не плачь, уймись. Почему я вообще должен что-то объяснять? Да потому что меня не раскусят через 3 минуты, Коннор, я тру-скаут!

***

199\. Гэвин в шортах…  
Стильной фирменной кепке и песчаного цвета рубашке. Коннор, отвали, это бойскаутский прикид, я просто не успел переодеться, всего один отчёт и домоуоумой! Куда ты пялишься вообще? Ах, точно, тебя ж на галстуки таращит, забирай сувенир, дарю!

***

200\. Гэвин в щепках…  
Настырно копает, благословляя свою жёсткую шкуру за отсутствие заноз. Где наша жестянка? Давай, Пиноккио, поздно обратно в дерево, ты уже настоящий маль… АГА! КОННОР! Чего глазами лупаешь, я тебе и подзарядку принес, смартфон эволюционировавший!

***

201\. Гэвин, курящий сидя на подоконнике с ногами…  
Это реально драматично, потому что кое-кто красил пол от двери. И теперь раздумывает, что интереснее: вызывать копов снимать его с 8 этажа, создать вечный след босых ног и подкрасить себе пятки или заночевать на окне???

***

202\. Гэвин с малиновыми волосами…  
Огосподи, где ты это отрыл, железка, спрячь, сотри, уничтожь! А я расскажу тебе сказочку, как бывает модно играться с чат-фильтрами, а потом невозможно изжить мемчик из сети…

***

203\. Гэвин возле дома на колесах…  
Внимательно оглядывается с пистолетом наизготовку. Конечно, у него есть информация, что хозяева премылые бабка с дедкой, но ЭТО МЫ УЖЕ ПРОХОДИЛИ, КОННОР, ХОРОШ СТЕБАТЬ, ТЕБЯ БЫ ДУШИЛИ РЮШКАМИ?!

***

204\. Гэвин в СПА-салоне…  
Лежит на массажном столе. Очень расслабленный. Нет, жестянка, это не прикрытие. Нет, не захват. Нет, не розыгрыш. А ты мог бы отвалить от меня в законный выходной? Я ващет лечу тот ушиб спины, ага? И никого не ловлю. И что ты тут так шокированно застыл?

***

205\. Гэвин в резиновой шапочке для купания…  
Просто хочет поплавать, тихо, спокойно, без выдергивания на дело. Именно поэтому я отключил и оставил на работе мобильник, спасибо за беспокойство, Коннор, но, право, НЕ СТОИЛО, ТО ЕСТЬ НЕ НАДО БЫЛО МЕНЯ ИСКАТЬ, НАХОДИТЬ И ВОЗВРАЩАТЬ

***

206\. Гэвин на фоне огромного циферблата…  
Держится за стрелку и истерически размышляет на тему, когда его жизнь стала плохой пародией на бондиану. Коннор! Поймал его?! А теперь меня поймай! В смысле, за руку, я тоже вниз так быстро не хочу, не бледней!

***

207\. Гэвин среди вспышек фотокамер…  
Невозмутимо светит лицом, спокойно улыбаясь и стараясь не реагировать на скептические хмыки Коннора над ухом, и веселые хмыки Тины под ухом.  
— Каждый наш детектив, пластиковый или нет, уникален!  
Ещё Гэвин мечтает заткнуть уже капитана.

***

208\. Гэвин перед открытым гардеробом…  
Обещает когда-нибудь там разобраться, на вешалках старье, просто висит лет 10. Кстати, Коннор, напомни, какого хрена ты тут забыл… Ах точно, упал в реку, я проявил сочувствие, вот и не заставляй меня о нем жалеть вопросами не по делу!

***

209\. Гэвин, озарённый светом, перед распахнутой дверью…  
Щурится из темного коридора в кухню, почесывая живот и зевая. Это шт, это как, три часа ночи, в моей кухне подозрительно светло? Без меня? Но с Тиной? Ты взломала мою дверь? Ты не хакер! И Коннором? Ах, вот кто взломал…

***

210\. Гэвин в светоотражающей ядовито-зеленой куртке полисмена…  
Судорожно в нее запахивается. Кругом дождь и мигалки, жестянка, в таком окружении слегка нервничать нормально. ННЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ. Ладно, может, чуть-чуть стресс, а ты тоже посиди в полузатопленной машине полдня…

***

211\. Гэвин за партой…  
Прилежно ведёт конспект, он так с академии не писал: им наконец проводят ликбез, «что делать, когда у вас на руках отрубается андроид, который желательно бы выжил». Может оригинальное название и не такое, но по сути Гэвин уверен!

***

212\. Гэвин на фоне плаката с метеоритом…  
Ностальгически вздыхает. Сколько раз, жестянка, мы уже пережили конец света, ты бы знал, ты бы знал…

***

213\. Гэвин среди сидящих на стульях в кругу…  
Здравствуйте, меня зовут Гэвин, и я переработал под прикрытием. 


	8. Август

214\. Гэвин, лежащий на столе…  
И сцепивший на животе руки. И напряжённо смотрящий в потолок. Отвали, жестянка, металло- и бетоноконструкции гипнозу не поддаются. Спина болит, да и ночное дежурство, чего прикопался?

А как думаешь, есть жизнь на Марсе? Не-не, на свой стол ложись

***

215\. Гэвин с курткой на плече…  
Незаметно прощупывает воротник на жучки. Коннор немного предсказуем, но Тина истинный виртуоз. А она сегодня стряхивала с ридовской куртки пылинки где-то… Здесь! Ага!

***

216\. Гэвин и рабочий стол «Безмятежность»…  
На который Гэвин смотрит и недоумевает. И чем больше смотрит, тем больше… Когда его там отменили как предустановленный? В 10-м году? В 15-м? И какого хрена именно Безмяте…  
Коннор? А ну-ка поди-ка сюда? Нервы мне лечишь?

***

217\. Гэвин перед служебной собакой…  
Искать вот этого пластмассового чувака, девочка, ай, умница. Вот его галстук, ага, ага, и каким-то одеколоном он пользуется, найди железку, а? А я тебе печеньку? Хочешь ништяк? Искать!

***

218\. Гэвин с пылесосом…  
Подозрительно осматривает допотопный конструкт с трубой, ёмкостью, шнурами, педалями… И как это разобрать, спрашивается? Улики, судя по ковра, внутри, а нам надо искать пожилого знакомого пострадавшего, который умеет таким агрегатом пользоваться!

***

219\. Гэвин в книжном магазине…  
Тихонько стоит среди современной литературы, комиксы давно признали литературой, Тина, отвянь. Ну и что, что мы выбираем подарок Коннору, уверен, ему понравится даже лизун, уж на что тупая игру… Тина, я пошутил!

***

220\. Гэвин на мяче для пилатеса…  
Сидит в гостях, потому как у хозяина нет нормального стула, и явственно чувствует, что резиновые шипы отпечатываются и сквозь джинсы. Так кто тут, в округе, говорите, самый на спорте помешанный?

***

221\. Гэвин в плаще до пят…  
Выходит с костюмированной вечеринки по Шерлоку Холмсу. Тина пришла как доктор Ватсон из «Элементарно», а Коннор просто не пришёл. Дело для настоящего детектива, найти отлынивающую железку!

***

222\. Гэвин с удочкой…  
Рассматривает леску весьма напряженно. Следов тириума на ней, конечно, достаточно, но что нужно было делать с андроидом удочкой? Вот скажите на милость? Что значит «не все андроиды умеют закидывать удочки», жестянка? И почему у тебя пальцы заклеены?

***

223\. Гэвин на катере…  
Уверенно управляется со штурвалом. Что за вопросы, Тина? В конце концов генерала бойскаутов не за красивые глаза дают! Что значит «думала, что за них»? Нет, спасибо, конечно, но вообще — нет!

***

224\. Гэвин с татуировкой во всю спину…  
Она временная, Коннор, отвянь, что ты вообще в человеческой раздевалке забыл?! Да, временная! Но это не значит, что надо тянуть руки и разглядывать, апеллируя к недолгой жизни мгновения!

***

225\. Гэвин посреди кусков бетона и оседающей пыли…  
Еще никогда не был так близок к вере в бога, как сейчас. Эти ваши новые очки виртуальной реальности, блин, кажется, как всякая уважающая себя жестянка, жаждут грохнуть бедного копа! Доведением до сердечного приступа минимум!

***

226\. Гэвин перед шлагбаумом…  
Пытается понять, как эта конструкция должна хоть кого-то остановить — беспардонный Коннор уже подлез под гнутый ржавый стержень и вовсю хозяйничает на «закрытой» территории.

***

227\. Гэвин с развернутой газетой…  
На лице. Спит. Вот почему, жестянка, печатные издания никогда полностью не изжить, под планшетом так не подремлешь.

***

228\. Гэвин с кошельком…  
Пересчитывает бонусные карточки: покойный реально все магазины Детройта обошел, что ли? Карточка книжного, комиксового, автомагазина, зоомагазина, мебельмагазина, обувного, продуктового без счета и… Да ну, показалось? Бонусная карточка «Киберлайф»???

***

229\. Гэвин с чупа-чупсом…  
Мучительно думает, покупать или не покупать. С одной стороны, леденец на палочке у взрослого мужика… С другой стороны — курить реально надо бросать! А с третьей стороны сюда пялится Коннор, фублин, нафиг всё!

***

230\. Гэвин с сигарой…  
Оглядывает нетронутую упаковку из фольги. Обнюхивает… Он бы и на зуб попробовал, но это же место преступления, извини, детка, не в этой жизни. Зато на фольге могли остаться чужие «пальчики»!

***

231\. Гэвин без полотенца в ванной…  
Отползает за шторку душа, внимательно глядя на дверь… Что я тут делаю, Коннор? Еще и полностью одетый??? РАБОТАЮ! Не могла жертва не заметить лишнего человека в этой ванной, просто не могла!

***

232\. Гэвин в медицинской маске…  
И медицинском халате. И в медицинском учреждении. И, Коннор, ещё одно уточнение, я тебя грохну. Маскировка, чему вас, андроидов, вообще учат?

***

233\. Гэвин в верёвочных петлях…  
Взбирается по скалодрому, поминутно проверяя страховку и проклиная Тину, Коннора, Хэнка, свою жизнь, мир и Коннора ещё раз. Экстримальные способы борьбы с фобиями? Это вооон к той злорадной жестянке!

***

234\. Гэвин на сайте знакомств…  
И в полном недоумении. Откуда тут его фотка? Кто это все написал? Он бы даже пьяным запомнил. И особенно пункт про кошек, алло! Он бы ни в жизнь о слабости к сфинксам не обмолвился! И так не обмолвился! Никому!  
…кроме Тины!

***

235\. Гэвин с окладистой бородой…  
Щурится на яркий свет, едва разгибается, осторожно разминает правую руку левой. Очень трудно бриться почти без рук, так что после ранения он грозит стать фэшн-бомбой!

***

236\. Гэвин на подиуме…  
Проходит туда-сюда, повторяя последний путь жертвы моды. Модель умер прямо тут, перед первым рядом, и, ох, как Гэвину все это не нравится, учитывая, что чуть более вытянутый мужик-модель был очень похож на Камски.

***

237\. Гэвин с целой упаковкой чупиков…  
Рассматривает Коннора ошалелым взглядом. Нет, знаешь что, андроид-маньяк, если это внеочередная метафора на тему «люди — сосут», то я за себя не отвечаю!!!  
…что значит, помогаешь мне бросить курить???

***

238\. Гэвин в кожаных ремнях…  
Пытается приподняться с больничной койки. Тина, лучше бы помогла. Что значит, не надо было сбегать из стационара?! Да я просто покурить выходил!

***

239\. Гэвин в шелковых лентах…  
Спит и не чует, что у него на башке красуется бант, поперек спины три оборота и на рукаве ещё, где у андроидов светяшка. Все в аутентичном голубом, а перед лицом зеркало и открытка «Поздравляем! У вас мальчик!»  
До его дня рождения 3… 2… 1… !!!

***

240\. Гэвин в латексе…  
В перчатках, Тина, в латексных перчатках! Сколько можно повторять, что это не смешно!

***

241\. Гэвин, оплетенный проводами…  
Пробирается сквозь логово какого-то маньяка-сисадмина, надо же, оплести полрайона своими проводами и отдельный клубок ещё в подва… Это что, свитер из проводов?! Бабкондроид??!!

***

242\. Гэвин на фоне огромного телеэкрана…  
Старается незаметно просочиться в кинозал, туда, где шипит Тина и мигает желтеньким Коннор. Первый раз в кино, необразованная жестянка!

***

243\. Гэвин весь в синих разводах…  
Это маркер, железка, обычный синий маркер для белой доски. И не спрашивай меня, откуда они взялись после дня расспросов в детском саду. Я сказал НЕ СПРАШИВАЙ

***

244\. Гэвин в блестках…  
Весь просто сияет, переливаясь золотом. Тина, нет! Это было прикрытие! Убери руки от телефона, это последнее предупреждение, мисс, или я буду стрелять!!! 


	9. Сентябрь

245\. Гэвин плачет…  
Нет, не плачу, железка! Это лук! Лук, долбоящер, хватит меня утешать!!!

***

246\. Гэвин в шпагате…  
Очень медленно и постепенно встаёт с пола после корпоратива… Он и в шпагат случайно сел, ноги разъехались… Диод Коннора пробивает алым, когда в попытке встать задействуется ещё мостик! Гэвин полон скрытых талантов?

***

247\. Гэвин в колготках…  
На оччч старой фотке в балетном классе. А Гэвин спит в позе «сидя», подкласс «уснул, пока стягивал носки». Теперь Коннору несколько понятнее, откуда у него такая растяжка, но если Гэвин узнает. Альбом ставится на место и бережно посыпается пылью обратно

***

248\. Гэвин в тоге…  
Парится в термах. Как иначе можно назвать зашкаливающую летнюю жару? Какое счастье, что выходной, и его в простыне никто не видел…

***

249\. Гэвин с кинжалом…  
Аккуратно осматривает доисторическую рухлядь. Коллекционеры, конечно, все поголовно долбанутые (вспомнить хоть МЭ2), но чтобы собирать ржавые или окровавленные клинки???

***

250\. Гэвин с красными разводами на лице…  
Коннор, кетчуп. Кетчуп. Коннор. Коннор! КЕТЧУП. КЕТЧУП, БЛЯДЬ. Нетч я не то имел в виду. Да причем тут ночные бабочки? САМ ТЫ ЭНТОМОЛОГ, МЕТАФОР НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЭТО КЕТЧУП, УБЕРИ СВОИ ЛАПЫ И СПРЯЧЬ ЯЗЫК, Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ЖМУР

***

251\. Гэвин с белыми волосами…  
Пытается смыть проклятую краску, но не получается, приходится тащиться так на работу.  
Первые полдня Коннор удивлен Гэвину в капюшоне, вторые полдня пытается оправиться от шока, люди не стареют так быстро, нетнетнетнет

***

252\. Гэвин на одной ноге…  
Замер и боится опускать вторую — кто его знает, как злопамятный кошак за прошлую ночь отомстит… Уличный ещё, злющий, ни к чему вообще ещё не привык, особенно прощать отдавленный хвост!

***

253\. Гэвин с мужественными шрамами…  
Всегда, жестянка, я с ними родился, нет, отвали, ты не хочешь узнать, откуда у меня эти шрамы! Да причем тут Игральная карта «Джокер»??!!

***

254\. Гэвин в кожаных штанах…  
Чистые джинсы закончились после поджога, купания в мазутной речке, погони, перестрелки, похода в ветеринарку и блядского голольда на закуску. Поэтому в ход идут раритеты. Нет, Коннор, я не собираюсь поднимать твою ручку, ластик, скрепку, репутацию

***

255\. Гэвин в фуражке…  
Снимает её и растерянно чешет тыковку — ну почему долбанные парадные мероприятия всегда в такую адову жару, вот даже Коннор перегрелся, пялится, синий аж от румянца и диот то и дело красным бьёт. Ты там не помираешь, жестянка? ЭТО ЧТО ТИРИУМ ИЗ НОСА?!

***

256\. Гэвин в мягких тапках с мордами…  
Сидит в детской, опрашивает малютку-свидетеля, пьет воздух из чашки и чувствует себя идиотом, но не настолько, чтобы прекратить.

***

257\. Гэвин в кипенно белой рубашке…  
Да, тоже потому, что чистые футболки, джемперы и свитеры закончились! А галстук надел, вот чтобы жестянка осознавала, не он один на работе понтоваться может! Коннор? Эй, Коннор? Тебе плохо опять??!!

***

258\. Гэвин с кудряшками…  
Проклинает неизвестного, накрутившего ему бигуди, пока его сморило в участке. Нет, понятно, что пошутить над коллегой святое, но это ж совсем как баран получился… И как-то подозрительно на тех бигудях отпечатков нет. А в корзине у стола Тины перчатки!

***

259\. Гэвин с горящими глазами…  
Читает книжку с телефона, Роулинг написала наконец про мародёров, выходят раз в два года, он ждал! И ничто в мире не способно его отвлечь!!!

***

260\. Гэвин тяжело дышащий…  
Если очень попросить, даже покашляет с хрипами. Да не, жестянка, сезон гриппа закончен, даже больничный закрыт, гркхх, просто остаточные явления… Ну и что, что температура, холодным быть хуже!

***

261\. Гэвин в сиропе…  
Просто очень неаккуратно ел блинчик, сэр, шеф, капитан, никто не игрался едой, сэр, клянусь сватьей моей покойной бабки, то есть всем святым, что имею в жизни, сэр, капитан Фаулер, сэр! А Коннор в горчице, потому что мне помогал!

***

262\. Гэвин в полосах света от жалюзи…  
Следит в щёлочку, бормоча «Я урою тебя, жестянка». Коннор зарвался. Он заигрался. После стыренных и выброшенных прямо под окном сигарет (пятой пачки!!!) это война!

***

263\. Гэвин в ледяной крошке…  
Поднимается со льда, со вздохом вставая на коньки опять. Кто-то же должен научить придурка кататься, Тина сама не умеет, Хэнк только странные взгляды кидает отлично, а Коннор так жалобно просил, паскуда.

***

264\. Гэвин нагло наклоняющийся над столом…  
Тычет офисному работнику в нос ордер на обыск. И если это не следы тириума сейчас в помещении увидел Коннор, Гэвин может добровольно уйти в отставку!

***

265\. Гэвин, оседлавший андроида…  
На земле. Кругом пустырь. Беглый девиант с раскуроченной программой самоуважения, самосознания и самосохранения! Что значит, ты хотел бы быть на его месте, Коннор?! Да какой к чертям «интересный опыт»?!

***

266\. Гэвин в полурасстегнутых штанах…  
Матерится, осознавая, что молния сломалась, ремень ему порвал как по заказу как раз сегодня какой-то психанутый девиант, а запасной комплект одежды Коннор ему так и не вернул! И да, мощный степлер — незаменимая для офиса вещь

***

267\. Гэвин в подушках…  
Лежит. Ему хорошо. Жестянка, отвали, какой в жопу тепловой удар. Нет, тепловых ударов по заднице не бывает. Да, фигура речи. И откуда ты на мою голову такой образованный? И почему на мою? И кто тебе вообще сказал о месте для инструкций?

***

268\. Гэвин с кнутом…  
Косплей Индианы Джонса, кибернубы! Настоящие открытия совершаются в библиотеках!.. Тина, не ржи. Коннор, не надо открывать дверь!

***

269\. Гэвин с вызывающей улыбкой…  
Тихонько приклеивает пальцы Коннора к столу, пока жестянка на перезагрузке сидит. Месть!

***

270\. Гэвин, лежащий на полу, упирается на локти…  
И отползает назад, пытаясь встать. Что клей оправдает все возложенные надежды, Гэвин не ожидал. Коннор трясет рукой в попытке отклеить стол!

***

271\. Гэвин в красном полураспахнутом пальто…  
И в черном, официально модном прикиде проходится по подиуму. Дурацкое прикрытие, идиотское дефиле в масках, кто-то убивает моделей-мужчин, похожих на Камски, а у Гэвина очень подозрительные уши…

***

272\. Гэвин в ярком столбе света…  
Переступает с ноги на ногу под фонарём, приобнимает себя руками и ждёт. Гэвин ненавидит ждать, но информатор попросил стоять в столбе света, «так, будто у тебя для меня квест». Иметь дело с хакерами и компьютерными гениями — сущее наказание.

***

273\. Гэвин в приспущенной с плеча джинсовой рубашке…  
Шипит и терпит, пока Тина обработает царапки. Когда посреди погони на башку и плечи падает бешенючий кот, скорости это, конечно, прибавляет! Но какой ценой!

***

274\. Гэвин, наклонившийся к полу…  
Тянется за скрепкой, случайно отталкивает под стол, приседает на корточки, ложится возле стола, тянет руку, ёрзает, тихо ругается… И видит перед собой ботинки Киберлайф. Что значит «я подниму весь стол, только не делай так на работе»?! 


	10. Октябрь

275\. Гэвин с запрокинутой головой и открытой шеей…  
Дремлет на диванчике, откинувшись на спинку. День был долгим, ночь и того более, Тина давно ушла, Коннора вроде увез Андерсон. Сверху падает плед, рядом садится кто-то теплый… А, не, походу, не увез ещё.

***

276\. Гэвин с покрасневшими, припухшими губами…  
Доедает мороженое, облизывая ложку и нарочно прикусывая онемевшие губы и язык. Ему нравятся смешки Тины и полное внимание Коннора на фильм, который они смотрят. Иногда, правда, косится странно, нет бы свое тириумное мороженое есть?

***

277\. Гэвин среди манекенов в витрине…  
Осматривает их внимательно — донесли, что один манекен тут ожил, а Гэвин хоть и любит Доктора Кто, иметь дело с мистикой не согласен. Один из них андроид в маскировке. И, Коннор, хорош пялиться через стекло! Лучше помоги найти!

***

278\. Гэвин, взъерошенный и застывший…  
Даже не моргает, глядя на девианта напротив. Пропустить опасного Коннора вперёд и напасть на человека — умно. Вот только Коннор умнее и подкрадывается к девианту со спины.

***

279\. Гэвин с белыми каплями на лице…  
Брезгливо их стирает и выбрасывает пустой пакетик молока, который случайно слишком сильно сжал. Какое счастье, что свидетелей утренней минутки идиотизма в участке нет. Хотя… Он же дёрнулся на звук?

***

280\. Гэвин с пушистыми наручниками…  
Неосторожно стоит рядом. И дёргается только тогда, когда телефон Тины ослепляет вспышкой. Это-то как поможет раскрыть преступление, спрашивается?!

***

281\. Гэвин с длинными волосами…  
В парике. Это парик. Коннор, нет, мы не умеем отращивать волосы за вечер, как вы. Не смей дергать, отклеится же!

***

282\. Гэвин, прильнувший к шесту…  
Готов облепить вертикальный поручень даже всем своим телом, автобус уж очень маньячно как-то тормозами скрипит!

***

283\. Гэвин на коленях…  
Хлопает по щекам вытащенного из воды преступника, капает на него водой с себя и пытается не сбиться на дрожь в зачитывании прав — весной водичка не огонь.

***

284\. Гэвин облизывается…  
Это был очень вкусный хотдог, конечно, но до сих пор непонятно, чего Коннор так пялится? Горчица на подбородке осталась? Гэвин хочет уточнить и наклоняется вперёд, и жестянку отшарахивает аж в сторону. Вот и как его понимать, спрашивается?

***

285\. Гэвин в соломенной шляпе…  
Опрашивает подозреваемых в сувенирной лавке. Коннору недоступно, зачем вместе с этим ещё все мерить, но результаты прилежно записывает.

***

286\. Гэвин лежит на андроиде…  
И это наконец Коннор. Правда, прототип очень не рад — Гэвин упал с ним, спасая от взрыва, а теперь не шевелится, только дышит. Кажется, Коннор узнал, что такое паника и жажда крови.

***

287\. Гэвин снимает поскрипывающую кожаную одежду…  
Всего-то куртка, подумаешь, но Коннор с Тиной смотрят так, что Гэвин сам себе завидовать начинает — а всего-то первый раз после больничного вышел. Нет, он точно любит свою работу!

***

288\. Гэвин в мехах…  
То есть зимней куртке, мех там только по капюшону, но пораженно гладящий оторочку Коннор настаивает на мехах. Гэвин не против, главное, за щеки не хватает «для контроля температуры» железка хитрованистая!

***

289\. Гэвин с напудренной кисточкой…  
Ааакууратненько снимает пальчики со всех кружек и стаканов в доме подозреваемого. Даже ткнувший под локоть Коннор не бесит — пудру Гэвин с себя стряхнет позже, подумаешь, кисточкой мазнул, вот если бы стакан грохнул, было бы хуже…

***

290\. Гэвин, лежащий на кресле…  
Остаётся для Коннора загадкой — как можно сесть поперек кресла, чтобы ноги и спина через подлокотники, потом завернуться в куртку и уснуть ещё? Загадка.

***

291\. Гэвин в белом форменном костюме…  
Повара. Когда-нибудь он убьет того, кто раздает роли в прикрытиях на спецоперации. Коннор-поварёнок, конечно, доставляет отдельно, но он уже трижды чуть не спалил кухню! Потому что не смотрит, что делает, а куда смотрит, не говорит!

***

292\. Гэвин с повязкой на глазах…  
Вздрагивает, когда кто-то из патрульных шутя толкает в плечо, и перехватывает биту поудобнее — держись, пиньята, капец тебе!

***

293\. Гэвин с шампанским…  
Поудобнее перехватывает бутылку за горлышко, жаль, запотела, только из холодильника, будет скользить, но кто бы ни прокрался в его номер, зря он это сделал!

***

294\. Гэвин в костюме бортпроводника…  
Гуляет по служебным помещениям аэропорта, выискивая улики. Коннор, конечно, в этом прикиде смотрится лучше, но Гэвин почти не зол на новое прикрытие — можно поесть самолетной еды и подышать воздухом отпуска…

***

295\. Гэвин без галстука…  
Гэвин всегда без галстука! Это не повод, щупать шею, жестянка! Даже если проспорил Тине! А сколько проспорил? Выигрыш 50/50, и Гэвин не заорёт, когда она будет смотреть!

***

296\. Гэвин в подтяжках…  
Очень сильно схуднул, а порванный ремень пока не нашел замены, использовал, что было!

***

297\. Гэвин с запонками…  
Которые нашел в пыли под диваном. Потрясённо рассматривает форму бэтарангов. Сколько ему тогда было лет? 15? 21? Видимо, детство не прошло — они до сих пор кажутся крутыми.

***

298\. Гэвин с китайским фонариком…  
Отбрасывает от себя эту штуку, продолжая погоню за особо шустрым фальшивомонетчиком — даже Коннор почти повелся, что это сувениры!

***

299\. Гэвин в перстнях…  
На каждом пальце другого цвета — да, это косплей на Таноса, так что, Коннор, формальности Хэллоуина соблюдены, но и работать можно!

***

300\. Гэвин с намыленной головой…  
Почти уверен, что хочет арестовать жестянку за преследование, но от душа не оборачивается, отвечает на вопрос воодушевленого догадкой андроида. Ничего, выйдет Гэвин из душа, покинет раздевалку, возьмёт табельное и все почемучки Коннору отстрелит

***

301\. Гэвин в махровом халате…  
Отказывается понимать, что у него под дверью делает Коннор. И особенно, почему он такой несча В СМЫСЛЕ С РАБОТЫ ВЫГНАЛИ?!  
Аааааа, на выходные…

***

302\. Гэвин, тяжело дышащий и прижатый к сейфу…  
Заряжает нападающему по башке, а тому хоть бы хны! Гэвин почти прощается с жизнью, но у андроидов-детективов сил ащще немерено — пока Гэвин откашливается в углу, Коннор уже всех арестовал

***

303\. Гэвин, сжимающий зубы и рычащий…  
Пытается откусить тянучку сыра вместе с пиццей. ВМЕСТЕ! Сыр прекрасно тянется и не откусывается. И Коннор вместо того, чтобы помочь, только диодом мигает. Вот и что, спрашивается?..

***

304\. Гэвин с белым возле уголка губ…  
Отталкивает руки Коннора — что? Вот что? Что опять не так? И что ты мне мою же фотку тычешь? Ааа, ну так зубная паста, ок, спасибо!

***

305\. Гэвин с обнажившейся поясницей…  
Тянется к верхней полке, всего чуть-чуть до сливок не достал, самую ка-пель-ку! И кто их постоянно в участке так высоко задвигает?! Не Тина же, а кроме них, тут сухие сливки никто не уважает… 


	11. Ноябрь

306\. Гэвин в позе звезды…  
Валяется в снегу. Пожалуй, да, можно сказать, что отдыхает. Коннор бы сказал, что оглушен или нокаутирован, но Гэвину больше нравится термин «отдыхает». Ещё пять сек, он встанет, а тот тип ляжет…

***

307\. Гэвин в наморднике…  
Ну, это просто шлем для регби, но первая мысль собачника-Коннора очень предсказуема. Поэтому Гэвин не отказывает себе в удовольствии:  
— Гав, жестянка, отвисни!

***

308\. Гэвин с укладкой…  
Пытается просто дойти домой из парикмахерской. Он клялся кибербоженьке пережить выходные без приключений, но не когда кому-то особо нуждающемуся нужна не мелочь, а весь гэвинов кошелёк. Прямо скажем, он пытался, а Коннор его за сбитые костяшки простит.

***

309\. Гэвин вверх ногами…  
Стоит на руках, потому что проспорил железке, да и вообще! Ещё один способ размяться… С Коннором вообще их легко находить эти способы почему-то

***

310\. Гэвин в художественной галерее…  
Обещает открыть огонь на поражение, если кто-то хоть дернется в сторону лежащего андроида. Коннор?! Коннор, ты там жив вообще?!

***

311\. Гэвин с накрашенными ногтями…  
Не собирается ни перед кем оправдываться, но железка так любопытно зыркает. Ок, только никому, ага? У меня просто есть шестилетняя племяшка!

***

312\. Гэвин на четвереньках…  
Заглядывает в вентиляцию. Вроде там пацан ползал? Коннор, просканируй? Да Коннор! Ты работать собираешься вообще?

***

313\. Гэвин в разодранной рубашке…  
Пытается отдышаться, рефлекторно прикрыть царапины лохмотьями, потому что Коннор очень странно смотрит, а взбесившийся девиант, который это собственно сделал, валяется неподалеку с дыркой в черепе. И пистолет у Коннора ещё дымится

***

314\. Гэвин с кольцом на безымянном пальце…  
Пытается снять эту штуку с мылом, но чёртово прикрытие не желает отпускать. Тина не пошутила ещё ни разу, Коннор обходит по широкой дуге. Гэвину очень тревожно.

***

315\. Гэвин со стеком в руке…  
Пришел на лошади покататься, Коннор, это не запрещено в законный выходной проводить его так, как нравится. И нормальные у меня штаны! Не бесись так, перегреешься, опять нос потечёт!  
…а я говорил!

***

316\. Гэвин на фоне электрических разрядов…  
Пригибается низко-низко и тихонько ползет, стараясь не привлекать внимание психованного инженера Киберлайф. Жить хочется очень сильно, но сильнее — найти жестянку. Где ты, Коннор, где?..

***

317\. Гэвин со скалкой…  
Что-то орет на итальянском, выставляя за порог нахального соседа. Коннор не понимает всей коллизии, но ему нравится сидеть на кухне Гэвина и смотреть, как он готовит пиццу.

***

318\. Гэвин с кровавой струйкой изо рта…  
Отталкивает руки Коннора, бормоча, что томатный сок отныне будет пить аккуратнее всех в мире, только очнись жестянка, ты чего, ну ты чего?

***

319\. Гэвин в замше и бархате…  
Не разбирается. Но если Тина настаивает, что на вампирские вечеринки только так, то приходится согласиться. Коннора она звать отказывается, странно мотивируя тем, что андроидских серенад там только не хватало. И при чем тут это?

***

320\. Гэвин с закинутыми на стол ногами…  
Тоже прекрасно спит. И работает. И шарится в телефоне. И просто вообще-то даёт этим самым ногам отдых, только железкам неведома усталость…

***

321\. Гэвин в кожаных перчатках…  
Уже пятнадцатых по счету. Примерка как-то не задалась, и будь его воля, он бы давно свалил, но Коннор и Чень с каких-то чудов настаивают, что зимой перчатки нужны.

***

322\. Гэвин, подтягивающийся вверх…  
Осторожно залезает на чердак, переваливаясь пузом, зато бесшумно. Коннор говорил, девианты любят чердаки, а этот ещё и птичник, должно сработать.

***

323\. Гэвин возле пожарной машины…  
Осторожно обходит ее кругом — рецидивист в пожарной части, конечно, экзотика, но кто-то раздирает им технику, и это, похоже…  
Пантера?!

***

324\. Гэвин в золотых украшениях…  
Сосредоточенно ищет свой брелок. Да, изините, мистер-мульти-подозреваемый-миллиардер, брелок с ключами от машины, так что я ещё немного покопаюсь в вашем хранилище!  
Ага, пасиб, Коннор, покопаемся мы на предмет улик, не тормози

***

325\. Гэвин с факелом…  
Ищет выход из какого-то другого времени по ощущениям — легендарный бар, подземные ходы, несовпадение планировки с архивной. Почувствуй себя Индианой Джонсом: в спину дышит Коннор, прям как тот легендарный преследующий каменный шар — не увернуться.

***

326\. Гэвин в пальто с высоким воротником…  
Почему-то вызывает у Коннора миллион вопросов. И только когда железный узнает, что пальто полуодетому детективу подогнали добросердечные девианты, Коннор… Бесится ещё больше? Да где тут логика вообще?

***

327\. Гэвин с указкой…  
Прилежно проводит презентацию по межвидовой этике с новичками. Новички мигают диодами (50%) и потеют (50%), но особенно трудно потому, что за последним столом сидит самодовольная жестянка и невыразимо широко лыбится на совет «обращайтесь по имени».

***

328\. Гэвин, лежащий на карте мира…  
Перекатывается по музейному полу за стеллаж: валяться под проектором так себе идея.

***

329\. Гэвин с разводным ключом…  
Иронично предлагает Коннору подкрутить совесть, раз она у него западает! Иначе как объяснить телепортацию сливок на верхнюю полку? Теперь Гэвин всеее знает!

***

330\. Гэвин со шпагой…  
Очень неосторожно тычет муляжом в Коннора, пытаясь выбраться из-под завала театрального реквизита. Железка шипит и обещает пожаловаться в профсоюз, Гэвин тоже шипит и обещает пожаловаться господу богу в ближайшей церкви. Оба от исполнения весьма далеки

***

331\. Гэвин в плаще…  
Это дождевик, сколько можно повторять, дождевик, недоразумение железное, а! Прячется от дождя прямо под дождем, да. Проклятые командировки

***

332\. Гэвин один в пустой комнате…  
Сосредоточенно выламывает стенную панель, раз уж его тут почему-то заперли, пока он был в несознанке, а голос Коннора звучит не так далеко и так убедительно, будто с тиграми беседует, переговорщик!

***

333\. Гэвин в костюме волшебника…  
Гарри Поттер тоже волшебник, что тут непонятного, железка? Завернись в черную штору, надень круглые очки, нарисуй молнию на лбу — и вуаля, Хогвартс ждёт! Э? Чего бесимся? Хогвартс подождёт, я ж никуда не уезжаю? Зато на конвенте почти свои

***

334\. Гэвин в крови по локоть…  
Алой, бутафорской и с блёстками ещё. Сосредоточенно нащупывает Коннора на дне ванны с этой самой кровью, куда его уронили в пылу погони. Железка злорадно пускает пузыри и не нащупывается. Гэвин подозревает — не жаждет выплывать, это ж стирать всё

***

335\. Гэвин в максимально мокрой белой рубашке…  
Осматривает себя на предмет повреждений, крутясь на месте и ощупываясь, ему показалось, что-то царапнуло в реке, куда его забросило инерцией. Зато улику-посылку поймал. Правда, почему его ощупывает ещё и Коннор — непонятно 


	12. Декабрь

336\. Гэвин, агрессивно оскалившийся…  
Поймал одного из человекостажеров на воровстве тириумных пончиков у андроидостажеров и больше всего бесится от того, что не идёт собственное расследование. Коннор тут весьма кстати, хотя вот его отсылки к семинару по этике — совсем НЕТ.

***

337\. Гэвин с победно вскинутыми руками…  
Бурно радуется в три ночи в пустом участке, что ещё может метко докинуть стаканчик в мусорку! Трехочковый! Особенно хорошо, что свидетелей тому нет, хотя на периферии мигает то жёлтое, то голубое, но зрение вообще рябит, надо спать

***

338\. Гэвин в бархатном кресле с позолоченными ножками…  
Сидит в театре. Опять. Ещё и железка тут. Опять. На сцене опера, в душе тоска, по соседству Коннор. Когда там этот рецидивист себя проявит? Это же рехнуться можно, и у Коннора в профиль даже ресницы видно.

***

339\. Гэвин, замотанный в ленту для мест преступлений…  
Не оценил шутку и все порвал — подумаешь, однажды увел ручку у Тины… Слямзил календарик Коннора с собакой… Перехватил пончик у Коллинза… Это еще не делает его девиантным! Тьфу! Криминальным!

***

340\. Гэвин перед гоночными ограждениями…  
Проводит свой выходной, подпекаясь на солнышке и глядя на спорткары. Потом натыкается взглядом на болид модели РК800 и слегка чему-то улыбается. Если тут можно делать ставки, у него есть фаворит.

***

341\. Гэвин с карточным домиком…  
Рядом сидит, пошевелиться боится, не дай боже оно все рухнет, Коннор точно нажалуется в профсоюз. Зашел, называется, к коллеге за консультацией — кровать, стол и большая часть пола в карточных домиках!

***

342\. Гэвин под опахалом…  
Отжимает древко опахала от себя — дышать охота! — вместе с нападающим подозреваемым. Что поделать, если подозреваемый одновременно статист на съемках очередной «Мумии»? Правильно, опять бороться с реквизитом!

***

343\. Гэвин с накладными ногтями…  
Которые по цвету и длине ничем не отличаются от обычных, разве что блестят и стучат выразительнее. И нет, больше никаких подарочных сертификатов он в подарок от Тины принимать не будет!

***

344\. Гэвин, лежащий под машиной…  
Коннор, все ок, что за вопросы? Нет, не умер! Нет, не плохо! Я что, похож на помоечного кота? Стоп, нет, не отвечай! Простой ремонт, железка, надо же уметь самому щупать свою машину за детали… Э? Чего замолчал? Ты там жив вообще?

***

345\. Гэвин в костюме-тройке и в танце…  
Никто не ожидал от него убедительного прикрытия на богемной вечеринке, особенно, судя по офигевшему виду, жестянка. И даже то, что он отковырял на вечер диод, не спасает железную душу, Гэвин-то видит!

***

346\. Гэвин с киношной ссадиной на скуле…  
Матерится как сапожник, потому как рассадить лицо неприятно, и что бы ни говорили об этих ссадинах, ничего в них хорошего нет. Например, пока заживают, они выглядят хуже, чем свежие, и Коннор явно захочет проанализировать!

***

347\. Гэвин в прыжке…  
На одной ноге, придерживает вторую обеими руками, пытаясь облегчить боль — проклятые мебельные углы пора обклеить чем-то мягким! Так и мизинец сломать можно!

***

348\. Гэвин с открытой спиной…  
Мерзнет ночью и плотнее заворачивается в одеяло, надо бы, конечно, закрыть форточку, но кому нужны решительные меры, когда есть полумеры? И когда так сильно хочется спать…

***

349\. Гэвин в кукурузном поле…  
Бежит со скорость гепарда, не меньше, Коннор даже косится офигевше — человек не отстает. Откуда жестянке знать о восхитительных воспоминаниях юности, побегах от комбайнов или впечатлениях от ужастиков? Гэвин его точно просвещать не собирается!

***

350\. Гэвин среди спортивной массовки…  
Придирчиво вглядывается каждому андроиду в глаза, обещая все кары небесные и земные, если они не внемлют первому уроку стажеров — косячить нормально, если не повторять ошибок! Стажеры трепещут, хотя может их пугает Коннор, герой революции

***

351\. Гэвин, которого несут на руках…  
Ёрзает и выкручивается из рук двух андроидов СВАТа. Он не просто так за ограждение пробрался, а по очень важной ведомственной причине! Проверить, как там всякие шестеренки в отдельных железных головах некоторых РК перед пресс-конференцией!

***

352\. Гэвин в самолете…  
Совсем не нервничает! Ну и что, что в кабине, жестянка! Ну и что, что пилотов вырубили! Просто сидит за штурвалом и ничего не боится! А не мог бы ОДИН АНДРОИД ВСЕ-ТАКИ ПОДГРУЗИТЬ ОБНОВЛЕНИЯ ПО ПИЛОТИРОВАНИЮ вместо того, чтобы задавать дурацкие вопросы?!

***

353\. Гэвин, прижимающий андроида к дивану…  
Еще хватает его за руки и голову насильно пригибает: одной шальной пули достаточно для всего, а уж тут этих шальных! ЭТИХ ПУЛЬ КОННОР СТОЙ КУДА Я ТЕБЯ САМ УБЬЮ

***

354\. Гэвин в шоколаде…  
Предпочтений не имеет. Разве что в горячем, но это отдельная закрытая тема!

***

355\. Гэвин со зверски искаженным лицом…  
Был готов стерпеть многое, даже обыск по родной квартире, пронесшийся ураганом, но неаккуратно оставленная кровать со складками на покрывале просто сводит его с ума! И тихонько поправляющий все Коннор бесит просто отдельно!

***

356\. Гэвин с умоляюще протянутыми руками смиренно смотрит снизу вверх…  
На стоящую над ним Тину. Неужто он так много просит? Всего-то принести ему сэндвич? Нет, не гордости, Тина, сэндвич? Простой сэндвич? С праздничного юбилейного стола капитана? До начала праздника? Ну Тина?

***

357\. Гэвин, ползущий по-пластунски…  
Аккуратно выглядывает из-за угла. Враждебных жестянок не видать, дружественных тоже, можно выкатиться из-под лазерной сетки сигнализации и потихоньку свалить с охраняемого объекта, пока несколько противоправное действие не было обнаружено.

***

358\. Гэвин в центре пентаграммы…  
В очередной раз понимает, за что он любит свою работу — ловить фанатиков так весело, особенно если им немножко подыграть!  
— ИЗЫДИ ДЕМОН!!!  
— Учись, жестянка, пока я жив!

***

359\. Гэвин с парящей кружкой чая…  
Зрелище весьма дикое. Но он все равно не понимает, почему Хэнк давится своим салатом, Тина округляет глаза, Крис крестится, а Фаулер возвращается на два шага назад и пристально всматривается еще раз. Гэвин поправляет галстук и отставляет чай.

***

360\. Гэвин с диодом на виске…  
Очень сильно и долго смеется над выражениями лиц всех участковых девиантов: он открыл секрет ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ бюджетного костюма на Хэллоуин.

***

361\. Гэвин с пистолетом…  
Это уже такая обыденность, что нет даже ни одного фото за последние десять лет без пистолета? Коннор искал и не нашел, а это о чем-то да говорит! Поэтому презентация ко Дню рождения Гэвина СЛЕГКА перенасыщена пистолетами (кадрирование не панацея)…

***

362\. Гэвин с сэлфи-палкой…  
Старательно позирует, чтобы не привлекать внимания возможного подозреваемого: мало ли в парке таких самолюбивых нарциссов? Вон, взять хоть Коннора — подмигивает себе в зеркало, чудовище…

***

363\. Гэвин, наклонившийся над скетчбуком…  
Внимательно разглядывает зарисовки чувака, который подавал заявление, и судя по наброскам, в сбежавшую няньку он был влюблен.

***

364\. Гэвин с объемной сумкой…  
Вваливается домой, едва не запинаясь, все-таки закупаться раз в неделю — это зло. Особенно в гипермаркетах! Особенно в компании неведомым образом опять его нагнавшего Коннора. Зато примерно считать общую сумму не надо: железный все в уме складывает

***

365\. Гэвин с бархатной коробочкой для украшений…  
Не задумываясь ее открывает, но вместо старой сменной симки, припрятанной, чтобы не потерять, там почему-то торчит красивое кольцо. И вот как это объяснить?.. 


	13. Високосный год

Високосный год 366. Раз в четыре года до Гэвина Рида доходят очевидные вещи, и что делать с этой, он не очень представляет… Поэтому подсовывает заказанное кольцо Коннору в ящик рабочего стола. Проклинает собственную трусость и молится быть правильно понятым. Это же братюньские кольца, так?

***

Бонус 367. Коннор отчего-то совсем радуется, щеголяет в своем, отзывает Гэвина, чтобы договориться о дате возврата запасного комплекта одежды… Не то чтобы Гэвин ждал прям МЕРОПРИЯТИЯ ПО ВОЗВРАТУ, но волнуется не по-детски. Звать Коннора к себе! Домой! С возвратом!

***

Бонус 368. Оказывается, они с Коннором чуть по-разному понимают возврат одежды… Не то чтобы Гэвин был против с Коннором целоваться, но это нежданно и приятно. Особенно потому, что Коннор на собственнические притягивания не крысится, сам тянется. Гэвин целует и забывает обо всем

***

Бонус 369. Гэвин внезапно открывает массу возможностей, ранее недоступных — Коннор целует и целует, будто давно ждал, и его можно спокойно обнимать. Когда Коннор понимает наслаждение Гэвина объятиями, то просто взрывается урчанием. Гэвину неловко и так хорошо…

***

Бонус 370. Гэвин открывает новое: Коннору одинаково нравится он, Гэвин Рид, в любых дурацких коллизиях. Выясняется это, когда Гэвин, мокрый, замёрзший и усталый, получает кофе и бонусом поцелуй в нос. Это глупо, но теперь ультимативно урчит Гэвин

***

Бонус 371. Гэвин не понимает стремления Коннора к тактильному контакту, но отказать не может — готов и посидеть на железном, и полежать, и оседлать… И почему Коннора так прёт, поди пойми!

***

Бонус 372. Отпуск у них тоже выпадает удивительно синхронно. Гэвин счастлив от приятной неожиданности, обещает показать Коннору все свои любимые места и решительно не понимает, чего железка смотрит на него со слезами на глазах. Коннор ему дорог, вроде сразу понятно было? Или нет?

***

Бонус 373. В совместном отпуске Коннор показывает себя так, будто наконец перестает скрываться — и теперь на слезу прошибает Гэвина: ему доверяют.

***

Бонус 374. Оказывается, если конкретно зацеловать дорогую сердцу жестянку, она выглядит вполне зацелованной. Коннор выглядит принадлежным Гэвину и поразительно счастливым. Когда Коннор сам тянется целоваться, поразительно счастлив Гэвин.

***

Бонус 375. Коннор обожает анализировать, поэтому Гэвин уже почти перестал вздрагивать на внезапные облизывания в самых разных местах. За ухом, ок. По спине, ну ладно. Вдоль ключицы? Поперек груди? Коннор, куда ты анализировать пошел?! Коннор остановиииисььь… Не останавливайся!

***

Бонус 376. Гэвин Рид впервые в своей многотрудной жизни осознал, что всегда хотел замуж. За жестянку, ок. За чертова терминатора на самом деле, Коннор! Ну, за тебя то есть, нечего меня так мощно подминать!!! Хотя ладно. Когда это так бережно…

***

Бонус 377. Откровение следует за откровением, оказывается, доводить Коннора до перезагрузки от наслаждения — очень круто. Рид не устает восхищаться чувствительностью жестянки в отпуске — иногда для этого достаточно всего-то подмигнуть!

***

Бонус 378. Коннор чувствительный и только кажущийся опытным очень здорово сводит с ума. Гэвин показывает жестянке огромные южные звёзды, обнимает за плечи, чувствует в темноте улыбку — Гэвин счастлив и надеется, что Коннор тоже счастлив близко к тому. Коннор заслуживает всего.

***

Бонус 379. Коннор не хочет возвращаться из отпуска. Они целый день тратят, чтобы просто потюлениться на диване. Гэвин целует Коннора почти каждый раз, когда хочет, а хочет он постоянно. Вредная жестянка ерзает по всему Гэвину и жалуется, что хочет ещё. Нахалёнок!

***

Бонус 380. Гэвин легко приглаживает коннорову прядку, железный даже не возмущается. Гэвин целует жестянку, чувствуя руками и губами взволнованную вибрацию.  
— Да люблю я тебя, Коннор, люблю, успокойся, давно уже, — доглаживает прядь и целует напоследок, — доброе утро, блин, железо. 


	14. Бонус

Бонус 381. Гэвин в пледе у камина…  
Аккуратно вздыхает и активно пытается выбраться из пледа, а главное — верёвок поверх. Ох уж эти охотничьи домики богатеньких подозреваемых! Знакомые шаги по крыше, конечно, немного успокаивают, насколько Гэвин знает, так коварно имеет привычку ходить только один андроид в мире, самый любимый

Бонус 382. Гэвин, застрявший в остановившемся лифте…  
Преспокойно спит до прибытия спасателей, а потом еще недовольно ворчит полчаса, что его разбудили так грубо!

Бонус 383. Гэвин в мотоциклетном шлеме…  
Красивым жестом стягивает шлем, широко победно улыбается и оглядывается назад — да, всё верно, Коннора он опередил и приехал к департаменту первым!

Бонус 384. Гэвин и кинологи…  
Вызвал их по смежному с наркотой делу, но никак не может ограничиться сугубо рабочим порядком общения. Кто хороший мальчик? Кто хороший мальчик? О, Коннор, привет, смотри, сколько тут хороших мальчиков! Хочешь погладить?  
…не меня, Коннор, нет

Бонус 385. Гэвин на батуте…  
Это очень редко встречающееся явление — как объясняет позже Тина. Поэтому она не смогла его не сфоткать для инсты даже в момент аккуратного подбирания к затаившемуся козлу. Гэвин как раз даже лицом в батут отвернулся, только мелом не обведён, а так максимально подходит к подписи «так отдыхают настоящие экскаваторы»!

Бонус 386. Гэвин в баре, когда ему подсунули номерок…  
Непринуждённо улыбается и подсовывает номерок в ответ — соседнего полицейского участка номерок, да.

Бонус 387. Гэвин и кружева…  
Сочетаются на первый взгляд плохо, на второй взгляд — если Коннору правда настолько охота посмотреть, так и быть, сочетаются. На третий взгляд, штука удобная, дышащая, можно под спортивки поддевать, главное, кромкой из-под пояса не спалиться, не то Коннор лишится сна и покоя, а кто-нибудь бестолковый — репутации и пары зубов

Бонус 388. Гэвин в полумаске…  
Осторожно снимает штуку для спанья и щурится на Коннора предметно. Чего разбудил — непонятно, чего нервничает — неясно, зачем сразу эту полумаску утащил и? Выкинул, что ли? Она, между прочим, модная была, с диодом, мигала тихонько голубым! Но если в этом доме место только для одного андроида, так и быть

Бонус 389. Гэвин под зонтом…  
Просто стоит на остановке, смотрит на дождь, слушает дождь, думает, как дождь, постепенно становится дождём. Внезапно объявившийся Коннор с этим не согласен и выдергивает Гэвина из дождиного существования прямо в сухое тёплое такси.

Бонус 390. Гэвин пузом кверху в бассейне на надувной уточке…  
Сказал в участке, что он на целую неделю под особо глубоким прикрытием, капитану написал заявление на отпуск, Тине сообщил ложные координаты особо дикой местности, куда она пятый год пыталась вытащить мужа, вот им и повод, чтобы получилось.  
Коннору ничего говорить не стал.  
Зачем говорить, если отпуск совместно спланированный, и этот обольстительный товарищ плавает вблизи на круге-фламинго.

Бонус 391. Гэвин, слушающий Queen…  
Морально готов попрощаться с ушами совсем, но врубить звук в наушниках погромче — после стрессового дня самое то поваляться дома и послушать.

Бонус 392. Гэвин за просмотром любимой франшизы ужастиков…  
Объясняет Коннору свой выбор тем, что здесь главная героиня — сотрудница фармацевтической мегалакорпорации, несмотря на это решительно выступившая против официального работодателя и даже небезуспешно, если не обращать внимание на фильмы после третьего. Да, «Обитель Зла», и зомби тут всего лишь жалкие статисты на фоне Киб… Амбреллы, то есть.

Бонус 393. Гэвин в библиотеке…  
Поучает первокурсников академии, что настоящие преступления раскрываются за стенами библиотеки, но если вот этого всего не знать (хотя бы половину) не раскрываются нигде!


End file.
